


Una y mil pruebas de amor verdadero

by Tlilmikiztli



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlilmikiztli/pseuds/Tlilmikiztli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maléfica se separa de Aurora después de coronarla. Siento celos de Philip. En su retiro sufre un accidente y es salvada por un personaje nuevo. Una hermosa hada albina que al parecer está interesada en ella. ¿Cómo lo va a tomar Aurora cuando se entere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una y mil pruebas de amor verdadero

**Author's Note:**

> Mal escrito, mal pensado y mal concebido. Pero es mi primer trabajo, no sean tan duros XD. Espero no les disguste tanto. Lo continuaré si alguien está interesado en él. Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias, todos bienvenidos.  
> PD Lucille es una mezcla del hada blanca de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Xena de XWP y Alice de la saga Crepúsculo.

CAPÍTULO 1  
EL RAYO  
Después de haber roto el hechizo y haber coronado a Aurora, Maléfica se tomó unas vacaciones lejos del Páramo para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Era algo que había acordado con Aurora, ninguna de las dos había tenido el valor para pedirle a la otra que permanecieran juntas. Aurora tenía que encargarse del reino humano después de todo. El peso de la corona no era ligero. Maléfica sabía que Aurora necesitaba un tiempo a solas, para poder hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos.  
Estuvo durante algunos meses vagando por tierras ignotas, viviendo como nómada. Llendo de un lugar a otro, nunca se quedaba más de una semana en un mismo sitio. Estaba inquieta. A veces le parecía a ella misma que se encontraba buscando algo, aunque no estaba segura de qué era ese algo. Lo único que sabía era que no podía regresar al Páramo. La cercanía de Aurora se lo impedía. Se había propuesto olvidarse de la chica, seguir adelante. Ya que lo más probable era que Aurora y Philip estuvieran enamorados.  
No era que lo resintiera. Maléfica amaba a la blonda doncella y solo deseaba su felicidad, viniera de dónde viniera. Era más bien el miedo lo que la motivó a mantener su distancia. Un angustiante miedo de no poder ocultar su dolor frente a la joven. Ese dolor mezclado con irracionales e inconrtolables celos.  
Sabía que Aurora lo había empezado a notar. Por el modo en que la miraba cuando ésta le hablaba de Philip. En más de una ocación estuvo a punto de perder la compostura, de dejarse llevar por su dolor y por sus celos. Pero había tenido suerte. Una única vez derramó una pequeña pero amarga lágrima frente a la joven.  
Su bestia lo notó, pero disimuló muy bien. Tal vez Aurora sabía qué significaba esa lágrima y no quizo herir más a la orgullosa hada. De haberla cuestionado, seguro le habría contestado que lloraba de felicidad.  
Esa diminuta lágrima fue la verdadera razón de su partida. La gota que derramó el vaso. Aquella muestra de dolor, de debilidad, de celos. Ahora estaba más claro que nunca. Ella se fue no solo por miedo de preocupar a la rubia, sino por miedo de salir más lastimada de lo que ya se encontraba.  
Era de noche y desde el horizonte se asomaban unas hermosas y paradisíacas colinas. El hada se quedó meditando sobre las nubes, absorta en sus pensamientos. La helada brisa nocturna acariciaba su alabastrina faz.   
Demasiado distraída como para notarlo, no se percató de la incipiente tormeta y de repente un potente rayo cayó sobre ella, dejándola incosciente, cayendo en picada hasta su muerte.  
Empero, a toda velocidad, con sorprendente agilidad, un preciosa hada la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta sus aposentos.  
CAPÍTULO 2  
DESPERTAR  
En una acogedora cueva, escondida entre las colinas, un hada yacía tendida en un cálido lecho. Mientras que otra caminaba nerviosamente como león enjaulado, llevándose las manos a la frente, a las sienes, a la boca. Se le veía sumamente consternada.  
Dos gnomos ancianos estaban a su lado, hablando entre ellos  
-Por el momento está fuera de peligro, aparentemente  
-Estás loco Joxter, tenemos que llevarla con un curandero cuanto antes. No sabemos las consecuencias que puedan venir con una desatención  
-¿Loco? No se trata de un gnomo, ni de un insignificante humano. Esta hada se ve fuerte, su pulso se ha normalizado, solo está dormida.   
-Pero qué irresposable eres.   
-Mira, ni siquiera sabemos si fue realmente un rayo lo que la golpeó, Lucille dice que todo ocurrió tan rápido. Pudo ser otra cosa, falta de alimento por ejemplo.   
-Creí que hace un momento dijiste que se la veía fuerte  
-Fuerte pero no bien nutrida, son cosas diferentes Actus. Tal vez solo sea así de esbelta. O tal vez solo se malpasaba.  
-Pues yo insisto en que la llevemos con un curandero. ¿Tú que dices Lucille?  
No hubo respuesta. Lucille estaba tan asustada, tan preocupada por esta hermosa hada, este ángel que cayó del cielo y amenazaba con morir.  
-¿Lo ves? Solo tenemos que tranquilizarnos Actus, ya mañana veremos como reacciona. Por el momento hay que esperar. Yo me quedaré con Lucille para estar al pendiente de cualquier evetualidad. Tú puedes irte a casa a dormir.  
-No pienses que vas a excluirme de acompañarlas. Quiero estar aquí cuando veas que tengo razón. Mírala cómo está, parece que se tratara de su propia hermana, acostada aquí e incosciente. ¿No ves lo mucho que le afectó encontrar a esta hada?  
-Silencio  
Espetó Lucille con autoridad.   
-Ambos se van en este instante a casa. Yo mañana los mantendré informados.   
-Pero..  
-Es una orden Joxter y las órdenes se acatan, no se discuten. Eso aplica para ambos.  
El hada los condujo hasta la puerta y una la cerró de un golpe. Lucille seguía en shock y Maléfica inconsciente.  
La tormenta cesó minutos antes de que asomara el alba. Lucille no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida al lado de Maléfica. Pero despertó con los movimientos de aleteos a su izquierda.  
-Shhh tranquila. No te levantes, estás muy grave. Fuiste rozada por un rayo anoche. Pero ya pasó lo peor, estás segura, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que mejores.  
-¿Un rayó? Pero, ¿Segura? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Shhh duerme, descanza, ya habrá momento para presentaciones.  
Dicho esto Lucille chasqueó los dedos y de su mano emanó una niebla de magia rosa, durmiendo a Maléfica en un instante.  
-Estás segura belleza, conmigo siempre estarás segura.  
Con los ojos llenos de curiosidad Lucille contempló el marfileño y perfecto rostro de Maléfica. Era sin duda toda una belleza. Joven, posiblemente tendría cuarenta, cincuenta años a lo mucho. Muy poco tiempo en la vida de un hada. Por la inmensidad de sus alas y la longitud de sus cuernos sabía que era joven y además muy poderosa.   
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante sus pensamientos. De haber sido posible sus blancas mejillas se habrían ruborizado. Tal vez esta belleza irreal era la solución a los problemas que durante más de un siglo la agobiaban. Si no hubiera ningún inconveniente, estaría encantada de realizar sus planes.  
Sonrió esperanzada y se levantó de la cama para informar a sus amigos de las buenas noticias.  
-Está bien, ustedes dos, vengan para acá  
-Buen día su alteza  
-Buenos días excelencia  
-Ahorrémonos las reverencias, estoy tan feliz. ¡El hada despertó! Se encuentra un poco débil todavía, necesitará una semana más de reposo cuando menos, pero ¡despertó! ¡Abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes! Muchas gracias a ambos por su apoyo  
-Es un placer servirte Lucille  
Dijeron al unísono y se alejaron haciendo una reverencia.

 

CAPÍTULO 3  
UN SUEÑO  
Maléfica soñaba. Desde el momento en que el rayó cayó sobre su cuerpo se adentró en un profundo sueño.   
Soñaba con su bestia, la dulce y hermosa Aurora. Desde lo alto del cielo la vislumbraba. Toda gracia y belleza. Sus cabellos dorados como el sol y rojos labios cual carmín.  
Descendía en picada hacia su encuentro. Impaciente y eufórica. Parecía irreal y ella lo sabía, incoscientemente. Pero Aurora alzaba la vista y le regalaba una franca sonrisa.  
-Me alegra tanto verte hada madrina. Te he extrañado tanto  
-Y yo a ti pequeña bestia. Ven conmigo, vayamos a volar juntas.  
-¿No, no peso demasiado para que me lleves contigo?  
-Tonterías bestia, pesas lo suficiente para que te lleve hasta el infinito  
Maléfica tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo. Haciendo piruetas y acrobasias aereas ambas reían y el hada sentía su corazón desbordando felicidad.  
Volaron por lo que le pareció horas hasta que el crepúsculo las sorprendió sobre las nubes. Entonces Maléfica descendió lentamente, con la doncella aun entre sus brazos.  
-Siempre quize volar contigo  
-Y yo contigo mi pequeña niña  
-Ya no soy una niña hada madrina, soy casi una mujer  
-Uy mil disculpas mi señora y dígame ¿cómo han estado sus nietos?  
-Cállate, ya no soy una niña y te lo voy a demostrar  
-Haciendo un puchero como siempre ¡Qué madura eres Aurora! ¿O debería llamarte “pequeña majestad”?  
Llegaron a tierra justo a tiempo para que Maléfica hiciera una falsa y exagerada reverencia reforzando su burla.  
-No acepto reverencias si no son apropiadas. De hinojos ante mí mi leal y poderosa súbdita  
Ambas rieron. Todo era tan fácil y divertido mientras estuvieran juntas.   
-En serio hada madrina, hace tiempo ya que dejé de ser la niña de la que tanto cuidabas. Ahora soy una mujer y como tal, merezco que no me subestimes ya más.  
-Yo no te subestimo bestia, es solo que te vi crecer. Te conozco desde que eras una horrenda y bestial bebé. Cuando te maldije ¿recuerdas?  
-Claro que lo recuerdo, cuando era bebé. ¿Quién no recuerda eso, tonta? Tú estabas parada frente a mi cuna, con una túnica negra y tus ojos cargados de odio. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, tengo memoria fotográfica.  
Rieron nuevamente, aunque un poco más nerviosas  
-Hablando en serio Aurora. Es solo que si no tengo siempre presente que eres una niña, con edad para ser mi hija, cosas terribles podrían ocurrir  
-¿Cosas terribles? ¿De qué diantres estás hablando? ¡No te pongas pesada conmigo Mallie!  
-¿Mallie? Y luego quieres que te tome en serio  
Maléfica rió casi histéricamente. Era bastante incómodo recibir semejante mote, pero más incómodo era hablar de tan delicada situación con Aurora.  
-Solo quize hacerte rabiar un poco, no te enojes. Llámame Mallie si quieres, o llámame emperatriz del mal, no me importa. En tus labios todo suena tan dulce y perfecto.  
-Hay algo más de mis labios que no has oído, más bien, que no has sentido.  
Maléfica se ruborizó, sí que era incómodo imaginar tonterías.  
-Hablando de cosas que no he oído. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? Está anocheciendo y yo te tengo secuestrada desde hace horas. ¿Qué dirían los miembros del parlamento si se enteraran de que su reina es una desobligada, que se va de pinta a la primera oportunidad? Seguro se arma un motín  
-No me tienes secuestrada. Además como reina te olvidas de que puedo hacer lo que me plazca y me place estar contigo  
-Pequeña bestia irresponsable, si no me la pasara tan bien a tu lado me habría percatado de mi descuido. Pero ahora mismo volvemos a tu castillo.  
-¡No! No quiero volver. Quiero pasar estar noche contigo. No arruines este momento tan perfecto con tus delirios de responsabilidad.  
-¿Pasar la noche dices? Dudo mucho que eso sea apropiado. Hace mucho frío aquí afuera, podrías resfriarte.  
-Tú me calentarás con tu cuerpo  
-No suelo dormir con nadie niña, siempre he dormido sola  
-Que no me llames niña. Soy una mujer, soy tu reina y te ordeno que pases la noche conmigo.  
-Y así será  
-Bien, ya empezaba a irritarme tu subordinación  
Con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambas, se dirigieron hacia el páramo para pasar la noche juntas. Pero antes de llegar a su nido, Maléfica tuvo un terrible presentimiento.  
-Algo no está bien  
-Todo está perfectamente  
-Te digo que algo no está bien  
-Maléfica, por última vez...  
-Shhh, escucha.  
Abrió los ojos por fin, deslumbrada por el sol y se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa  
-Shhh tranquila. No te levantes, estás muy grave. Fuiste rozada por un rayo anoche. Pero ya pasó lo peor, estás segura, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que mejores.  
Desorientada trató de hallar la fuente de tan melodiosa voz.  
A su lado, muy cerca de su cuerpo, recostada junto a ella había una hermosa hada con cutiz niveo y terso. Cabellera larga y blanca. Ojos y labios rosa pastel. Una enorme e irresistible sonrisa. ¿Estaré en el cielo? Pensó para sus adentros.  
-¿Un rayó? Pero, ¿Segura? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Tengo que saber su nombre. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Estoy, ¿sigo soñando?   
   
CAPÍTULO 4  
EL HADA ALBINA  
Maléfica siguió durmiento. Siguió soñando. No sentía nada más que una intoxocante paz, similar a la primera vez que había sido cedada, pero esto era magia.  
Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la obscuridad de la noche. La esbelta situeta de una hermosa hada frente a ella.  
-Tu, tu nombre. Dime tu nombre  
-Shhhh. Duerme  
-Es que ya no quiero seguir durmiendo  
-Descanza encanto  
-He descansado lo suficiente  
Dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en el lecho.  
-¿Sabes? Me siento mal por no saber tu nombre. A ver si adivino ¿Te llamas Mildred?   
Preguntó Maléfica alzando una ceja. Lucille sonrió, qué arrolladora era su sonrisa  
-Está bien, no. ¿Qué tal Diana? ¿O Raquel?  
Realmente estaba intrigada, quería saber su nombre. Si seguía soñando, quería saber el nombre que su mente le había asignado a tan adorable criatura  
-Lucille, se llama Lucille  
Le sopló al oído Joxter. Maléfica saltó del susto, no se había percatado de la presencia de los gnomos. Un tanto apenada tomó la mano del hada que estaba sentada frente a ella.  
-¿Lucille? Es muy bonito. Está bien, Lucille   
Ambas se miraron directamente a los ojos, con profunda intensidad. Por unos segundos mantuvieron fijo el contacto. Ojos rosas perdiéndose en ojos verdes y visceversa.  
-Creo que será mejor dejarlas a solas ¿no te parece Actus?  
-Claro, por supuesto, llámanos si necesitas algo querida.  
-No, no se vayan  
Dijo nerviosa Maléfica. Temía tanto quedarse a solas con Lucille  
-No es necesario que se marchen. Acompáñennos un rato más, por favor.  
-Disculpa mi rudeza, no quiero contradecirte. Pero quiero estar a solas contigo si no te molesta. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.  
Ambos gnomos se retiraron, reiterando su disponibilidad.  
-Y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Parecías tan interesada en saber el mío que he olvidado preguntar el tuyo.  
-Maléfica  
-¿Maléfica? Es muy, peculiar.  
-Excelente forma para definirlo, ahora que ambas nos conocemos formalmente quiero hacer una pregunta más ¿Qué hago aquí?  
-Te lo dije hace tres días, cuando te despertaste. Tal vez no lo recuerdes. Fuiste golpeada por un rayo. No sé cómo sobreviviste a eso. Te cuide lo mejor posible, no pretendo pedirte nada a cambio. Solo quiero que sepas que he estado ansiosa porque despertaras. No creí volver a ver a un hada como nosotras en lo que me restara de vida.  
Maléfica la mirada de reojo, un poco impaciente. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado y era bastante paranoica. ¿Era seguro seguir al lado de aquella hada?  
-En fin, es solo que me emociona conocerte. ¿De dónde vienes?  
-Del Páramo  
-Oh y dime ¿qué hacías por este lugar? ¿estabas buscando algo?  
-Estaba buscando un poco de paz, un poco de sosiego. Problemas personales, tú sabes.  
-Ah, ya veo ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?   
-Ya has hecho bastante por mí, mucho más de lo necesario. Te agradezco infinitamente tu rescate y tus cuidados pero creo que debería marcharme.  
-No, no te vayas por favor. No tan pronto. Pasa la noche aquí por lo menos, mañana temprano puedes irte, si eso es lo que quieres.  
-Yo, no creo que eso sea prudente  
-Por favor, te lo pido encarecidamente. Estás un poco débil todavía y presiento que en la madrugada habrá una tormenta. Tal vez creas que soy una tonta, pero no quiero que nada malo te pase.  
-No, no pienso eso pero, soy una chica grandes ¿sabes? Sé cuidarme sola, lo he hecho desde niña.  
-Mmm está bien, veo que no tiene caso retenerte más. Solo prométeme que serás muy cautelosa.  
La mirada de Lucille reflejaba su tristeza. Su dulce y expresivo rostro emanaba melancolía. Maléfica no era muy sentimental, sino todo lo contrario. Mas no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la respuesta del hada.  
-¿Dónde dormiré? Es obvio que has estado durmiendo en esa silla, pero ya no más. Tu cama es exquisita, pero no pienso privarte de nada más, y has hecho bastante por mí.  
Los ojos de Lucille se iluminaron. Su enorme y adorable sonrisa parecía no saber dentro de su rostro.  
-Tonterías, eres mi huesped de honor y mereces ser tratada como tal. No importa donde duerma yo en cuanto tú estés cómoda.  
Demasiado zalamera, demasiado empalagosa pensó Maléfica. Fue un error dejarse llevar por la culpa, pero esa mirada de tristeza en aquellos tiernos ojos rosas. Agrrr Odiaba ser a veces tan débil, tan manipulable.  
-Mira, no me lo tomes a mal pero ¿podrías dejar esa pose conmigo?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-A tus delicadas y exageradas atenciones. Eres demasiado, no sé cómo decirlo sin sonar cruel, demasiado dulce para mi gusto  
Lucille se llevó una mano a la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño miró con estudiosos ojos a Maléfica. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió  
-¿Qué es tan divertido?  
Preguntó Maléfica levantando una ceja, realmente tenía curiosidad.  
-Tú  
Grave error.   
-Es que, aparentas tanto ser una estatua de piedra ¿comprendes? Pero en el fondo eres una fiera indomable y salvaje. Una bestia  
Golpe bajo  
-¡Cállate!  
Las pupilas de Maléfica se ensancharon, a la vez que de todo su cuerpo comenzó a salir un aura verde de furia. Estaba perdiendo los estribos. Esa cachorrita tonta la había sacado de quicio con sus bromas infantiles.  
-Yo también puedo hacer eso  
Dijo Lucille bastante divertida, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco y emanaba un aura roja por todo su cuerpo, aun más obscura y grande que la de Maléfica.  
-Para ser un hada tan joven eres muy enojona y no digamos pretenciosa y presumida.  
-¡Suficiente!  
-Uy, esto se pone interesante. Realmente te estoy sacando de tus casillas ¿cierto?  
Le dijó Lucille con una sonrisa bastante coqueta y para colmo le guiñó un ojo  
-Ya basta de tonterías, me largo en este instante  
Maléfica se aproximó demasiado rápido hacia la puerta, arrastrando sus alas y jadeando para poder controlarse. Pero no consideró lo débil que aun se encontraba y se desplomó a unos pasos de la puerta.  
Lucille la tomó entre sus brazos, haciendo sonidos de desaprobación y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, lentamente.  
Recostó a Maléfica en su cama y se dirigió a la silla. Acercó la silla a la cama y se sentó.   
-Duerme preciosa Maléfica, mañana será otro día.

 

   
   
CAPÍTULO 5  
AMOR DE VERDAD, NO DE HACERSE TONTAS  
La vida de Aurora no fue fácil ni placentera desde que Maléfica se fue. No esperaba que estuviera ausente por tanto tiempo. Parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que se vieron. De vez en cuando iba al Páramo para pasar un tiempo con Diaval y con sus demás amigos. Siempre esperaba que en cualquier momento le diera noticias de Maléfica, pero ni él ni nadie más sabía nada. Parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.  
Con el paso del tiempo las visitas eran menos frecuentes. No soportaba estar en el Páramo sin su querida hada madrina. Todo le causaba tristeza y nostalgia. Además sus deberes reales eran muy absorbentes.  
Primero tuvo que buscar trabajo para que las familias de los herreros del reino tuvieran un sustento. Su padre había solicitado tanto el hierro, pero ella quería que eso se terminara. No fue fácil para nadie acostrumbrarse. Después tuvo que convencer al parlamento de mantener la paz con el Páramo. Era tan difícil convencer a esos politólogos ávidos de poder. Tenía que ser enérgica pero diplomática, tenía que dar razones y no “poner pretextos”.  
Todo hubiera sido más sencillo al lado de Maléfica. La necesitaba tanto.   
Aurora tenía además un grave problema de sueño. Con frecuencia sufría de insonmio y deambulaba por los pasillos del castillo, ensimismada, triste, desesperada. Extrañaba tanto a su adorada hada.  
Las pocas horas que podía dormir siempre soñaba con ella. Sueños dulces, tranquilos, pacíficos. Aunque fuera solo en sueños ella era feliz a su lado, pero siempre despertaba.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había dejado? ¿Por qué la había abandonado a su suerte? ¿Cuál había sido su error?  
Philip se mantuvo como un amigo cercano siempre, un hombro para llorar. Un noble al igual que ella, que la asesoraba en la medida de lo posible para que tomara las mejores desiciones. Pero él también era joven, demasiado para que sus consejos fueran siempre efectivos.  
En ocaciones Philip le preguntaba a Aurora la causa de su melancolía y ella siempre contestaba lo mismo: Maléfica  
-Pero, ella se fue Aurora, hazte a la idea. Tienes que aprender a vivir con eso  
-¿Y crees que no lo he intentado? ¿Crees que no lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, durante todo este tiempo? Pero es inútil Philip. Simple y sencillamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.  
-¿La amas?  
-Claro que la amo. Ella se enfrentó a mi padre por mí. Te trajo cabalgando desde el bosque, atravesó un muro de hierro. Me despertó con un beso de la maldición. Me juró protección eterna. Fue encadenada y humillada y lastimada y todo esto por mí. Por supuesto que la amo  
-Pero, eso lo sé. Me refiero a si tú, si ella y tú  
El joven se estaba sonrojando mientras tartamudeaba  
-¿Qué?  
Pero tenía que saberlo  
-Que si la amas, pero amor de verdad, no de hacerse tontas.  
-¿Te parecemos tontas entonces? ¿Te parezco tonta ahora?  
Le preguntó Aurora con una mirada de furia mientras lo encaraba  
-No, me refiero a si la amas como un hombre ama a una mujer.O en este caso, una mujer a otra mujer. Amor verdadero, amor carnal, tú entiendes.  
-¿Qué importa eso?  
-Mucho. Si la amas deberías ir a buscarla. Puede que aun la puedas encontrar. Y si ella te ama también, estás obligada a hacerlo. No desperdicies tu felicidad por orgullo o cobardía Aurora.   
-Yo, yo la amo más que a nada en este mundo.  
-Entonces qué esperas para ir a buscarla ¿una señal del cielo? Ve tras ella y dile lo que sientes.  
-Ir tras ella, no puedo  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Mi reino, mi gente. No puedo abandonarlos. Sería incorrecto y egoísta.  
-Te propongo algo, yo iré a buscarla y la traeré ante ti. Sin trucos, directamente le pediré que venga. Ella vendrá, lo sé. Creo que también te ama.  
-¿Harías eso por mí?  
Aurora no cabía en sí, se sentía tan feliz y emocionada  
-Por supuesto, para eso son los amigos ¿no?  
-Gracias Piliph, de verdad muchísimas gracias.  
-No hay de qué. Me marcho tras ella esta misma noche. Verás que todo saldrá bien.  
   
CAPÍTULO 6   
UN ENCUENTRO DESAGRADABLE  
El joven principe salió cabalgando a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia el norte. Estaba casi seguro de que los rumores eran ciertos, el hada había volado en dirección al norte antes de desaparecer. Sabía que Aurora estaba destrozada y no le gustaba verla así. Comenzaba a cambiar su personalidad, parecía tan amargada. No podía permitir eso, Aurora era como un ángel, como una pequeña y dulce hermana, la hermana que nunca tuvo.  
Claro que era bella, pero el joven ya no se interesaba más en ella de esa forma. No desde que sus labios se tocaron y sintió nauseas incestuosas.   
Todo parecía que teminaría bien en aquel entonces. Cuando la conoció. Pero ahora temía por ella. Temía por su “felices por siempre”. Finalmente una reina tan bondadosa como Aurora merecía un “felices por siempre”.  
Además él era aventurero. Le gustaba conocer nuevos lugares, nuevas personas. Pretendía comerse el mundo en un solo día. Quería probar su valentía y su enteresa, para algún día ser un digno heredero de su padre.  
Cabalgó por semanas y meses, siguiendo las pistas que le daban del hada. Muchos la habían visto, imposible para ella pasar desapercibida. Todas las pistas lo guiaban hacia las colinas, que parecían desiertas desde lejos. Tal vez ahí alguien le informara sobre el paradero de Maléfica.  
Se acercó con cautela en cuanto percibió el aterrador silencio de aquel lugar. Todo parecía tan tranquilo. Siguió cabalgando sigilosamente, muy alerta. Llegó hasta un lugar escondido en donde había una cueva demasiado sospechosa. Se dirigió a la entrada pero fue interceptado por un par de gnomos  
-Te tengo pequeño bribón  
-No te muevas, ríndete  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen?   
-Silencio  
Un hada de imponente semblante y arrolladora belleza llegó volando y se aterrizó frente al trío.  
-¿Quién eres humano?  
-Soy Philip, hijo de Henry, heredero a la corona  
El semblante del hada se agudizó. Sus ojos emanaban furia  
-Así que, un príncipe. ¿A qué has venido hasta aquí? Tu padre se aseguró de que mi pueblo fuera completamente masacrado. ¿Qué más pretendes tomar? ¿Vienes a tomar mi vida? Pierdes tu tiempo escoria humana. Llévenlo al sótano, tengo un celda especial para él, con su nombre grabado con la sangre de mi familia.  
-Pero ¿Qué? Este es un terrible malentendido. Mi padre sería incapaz de un genocidio tal, debe haber un error  
-Calla niño tonto. No hay ningún error. Tienes la misma facha de asesino que tu padre. Llévenselo  
-Camina escoria, o te rompo las piernas y te llevo a rastras.  
-Yo vine a buscar a una chica. A un hada. Maléfica. Vengo a buscar a Maléfica  
-De cacería entonces. No me hagas reir mocoso. Primero te mato antes de que la toques con tus sucias y asquerosas manos humanas.  
-Yo no vine a matarla, ella es mi amiga. O bueno, la amiga de una amiga.   
Lucille rió con malicia, eso ya era demasiado. Un hada amiga de los humanos. Absurdo.   
-Te llevaré ante ella entonces, pero déjame hacerte un regalo primero  
El hada se aproximó a Philip, el chico temblaba de miedo pero no lo demostró. La miró con los ojos fijos, retándola.  
Lucille trazó la palabra “escoria” con la magia de su dedo índice, en el pecho del muchacho.  
El dolor fue agudo, peor que una filosa cuchilla ardiente. Pero el semblante del joven permaneció inmutable.  
Lo llevaron a rastras al interior de la cueva. Lo aventaron violentamente al piso y Lucille lo inmovilizó con su magia.  
-Tienes visitas querida, no te levantes, no es nadie importante. Solo un asqueroso humano Puedes atenderlo desde la cama. Déjame ayudarte a sentarte.   
-¿Quién es?  
-Dice que su nombre es Philip

 

 

CAPÍTULO 7  
EL DESACUERDO  
-Philip ¿Qué hace él aquí?  
-Shhh, no te alteres más, lo despacharé cuanto antes, vuelve a dormir  
-No, déjame. ¿Qué hace él aquí?  
-Maléfica, he venido por ti, necesito que me escuches.  
-Cállate humano tonto ¿quién te dio permiso de hablar?  
-No, basta. Deja de hacerle daño. Lucille por favor. Déjalo  
-Pero no veo cuál es el problema ¿por qué te pones así por un simple humano? ¿acaso lo conoces realmente? ¿es verdad que es tu amigo, o el amigo de una amiga o no sé qué disparates?  
-Lo conozco, libéralo. Si está aquí debe ser por algo importante.  
-Como gustes.   
Dijo Lucille con desdén. Se dirigió hacia la puerta  
-Déjemoslos que hablen a solas, si necesitas algo solo grita. Estaré aquí fuera. Y tú, ten cuidado con lo que haces humano.  
La última palabra fue acompañada de un gesto de repulsión.  
-¡Vaya amigos que tienes Maléfica! No, en serio. Esa loca albina acaba de perforarme la piel, tatuándome una ofensa. No dije nada porque ante todo soy un caballero. Pero por favor ¡Aléjate de esa sádica!   
-Suficiente, no hables así de ella, ella sería incapaz de dañar a nadie  
-Como tú digas. En fin, te veo muy pálida, más pálida de lo usual. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si, estoy bien gracias. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Está bien Aurora? ¿Qué pasa?  
-No, no está bien. Físicamente está intacta pero, está destrozada  
-Oh no, dime ¿qué le ocurrió? ¡Contéstame!  
-Tú, tú fuiste lo que le ocurrió. Desde que te fuiste parece que su alegría y sus ganas de vivir se fueron contigo. Te necesita Maléfica, te ha necesitado desde hace tanto.  
-Yo, ¿Es por eso que has venido?  
-Si ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras ella sufre horrores por ti. No seas cínica. ¿Te parece poco su dolor? ¿Acaso no te importa su sufrimiento? ¿Qué otra razón querías para que me mandara a buscarte?   
-No eso eso, no te atrevas a insinuar que no me importa. Pero, yo no puedo volver a su lado. Imposible  
-¿Por qué?   
-Ella y tú, ella y tú seguramente ya están juntos, tal vez hasta casados. No puedo soportarlo.   
-¿Qué?  
-¡Me muero de celos maldición! Los celos me estaban matando, de solo imaginarte besándola de nuevo, tocándola, tengo miedo. Miedo de matarte maldito suertudo.  
-¿Es por eso que te fuiste? Mujer tenías que ser. No sé cuál de las dos es más tonta. Entre Aurora y yo no hay nada, nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá. Ella es como mi hermana, ella es mi amiga. Y está sufriendo por ti.  
-¿Es esta una broma? Eres demasiado ingenuo si piensas que me voy a tragar ese cuento, esas tonterías. Ella está enamorada de ti y tú de ella. Deja de jugar con mis sentimientos o te juro que...  
-¿Me vas a matar? Mátame si lo deseas. Luego de la bienvenida que me dio tú querida amiga ya nada me sorprende.  
-No, no te mataría, solo fanfarroneaba. Pero hablando en serio, dime la verdad, sin juegos ¿Qué le pasa a Aurora?  
-No me vas a creer hasta que lo veas por ti misma. Ven conmigo. Volvamos al castillo. Es menester que lo veas con tus propios ojos.  
-No sé si podré volar hasta allá  
-Pero dijiste que estabas bien ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de enfretarte a tus malas acciones Maléfica?  
-Estoy bien, pero no del todo. Me siento un poco débil. Cosas de hadas, no entenderías.  
-Cabalguemos entonces. Podemos conseguir un corcel en algún lado. Hay una pequeña aldea no muy lejos de aquí.  
-Pero, Lucille.  
-¿Quién?  
Al momento en que oyó su nombe Lucille entró por la puerta. Había estado espiándolos, oyendo cada palabra que dijeron. No entendía todo con claridad, pero tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando y no permitiría que un par de tontos e insignificantes humanos arruinaran sus planes.  
-Dime amor mío. ¿Terminaste ya de hablar con esta escoria? ¿Puedo encargarme de él ahora?  
-¿Amor mío?  
Murmuró Philip extrañado, quizás haber venido hasta acá no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Aurora estaría realmente devastada.  
-No, no hemos terminado. Necesito irme Lucille. Sé que te prometí algo y pretendo cumplirlo. No me estoy zafando de mis obligaciones. Solo necesito regresar al Páramo y hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos. Urgentes asuntos.   
-Ya veo, y dime ¿Cuándo partimos?  
-Preferiría ir sola, si no te molesta.  
La nivea hada miró a Maléfica con recelo, con sospecha, con angustia.   
-De ninguna manera te dejaré ir sola con esta basura. Podría ser una trampa. No, yo voy contigo preciosa.  
-Confío en él, tú deberías confiar en mí. Te prometo que regresaré lo antes posible. ¿Está bien?  
-Perfecto. Si quieres que confíe en ti lo haré. Pero estaré esperándote y si no vuelves pronto iré yo misma a buscarte.  
-No, no hace falta. Regresaré tan pronto que no notarás mi ausencia.  
-Imposible no notarla. Ya siento que te extraño  
Maléfica empezaba a incomodarse. Philip no dejaba de mirarla con extrañeza y con un poco de desprecio. Tal vez era simplemente lo que Lucille le había hecho.  
Siendo tan poco expresiva como de costumbre Maléfica solo sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Lucille.  
-Nos veremos pronto entonces. Una vez más gracias por todo  
-No me lo agradezcas amor mío, quedamos que estás en deuda conmigo ¿no?   
-Por supuesto.

 

CAPÍTULO 8  
LLEGANDO AL CASTILLO  
Maléfica pudo volar hasta la aldea, ya se sentía más fuerte, más segura. Aun así compraron un hermoso corcel blanco, con los ojos rosas. Tal vez era la prisa por llegar hasta el castillo, quizá solo fue la presión de sentir la mirada acusadora de Philip pero Maléfica no notó la evidente similitud entre su corcel y Lucille. Un error más añadido a su lista.  
-Ya estamos a medio camino, deberías descansar. Te ves realmente agotada  
-Si tienes sueño solo dilo; podemos parar para que duermas mi querido príncipe ¿quieres que te lea un cuento y que te arrope? ¿Ya sabes ir al baño verdad? Porque no cambio pañales.  
-No tienes que ser tan desagradable siempre, sé que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo. Soy consciente de que me tienes en el peor de los conceptos. Pero por el bien de Aurora debemos mantener la paz entre nosotros, al menos hasta que lleguemos al castillo.  
-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. Sigue cabalgando niño, ya estamos cerca.  
Esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron antes de llegar hasta el castillo. Se detuvieron solo lo necesario pero aun así el camino parecía eterno.  
En cuanto se aproximaron a la puerta, su llegaba fue anunciada con trompetas.  
Aurora estaba leyendo cuando llegó una de sus damas de compañía anunciando la llegada del príncipe y el hada.  
Saltó de gusto y corrió hacia la puerta, sin quitarse las gafas que usaba para leer desde hacía tiempo.  
-Maléfica, por fin. Creí que no volvería a verte nunca. Te extrañé tanto.  
Le dijo la blonda al hada mientras la atrapaba en un fuerte y efusivo abrazo. Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambas  
-¡Bestia! No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de verte Todo se lo debemos a tu príncipe azul. Cabalgó durante semanas hasta que me encontró. No cesó en su búsqueda a pesar de un desagradable contratiempo. Realmente te sacaste la lotería con este muchacho Aurora.   
-Philip, gracias. Muchas gracias por haberla traído. Te debo la vida. No dudes en pedirme el reino entero si así lo precisas. Estoy en deuda contigo amigo mío  
Le dijo Aurora al joven mientras lo mirada con ternura. Aun seguía abrazada con el hada.   
-Solo una cosa te pido, no es tu reino ni el Páramo ni las joyas de la corona. Quítate esos horribles lentes y no vuelvas a usarlos jamás. Te quedan realmente mal Aurora.  
Maléfica le dirigió una mirada de odio, entrecerrando los ojos verdes que sacaban chispas. El joven solo sonrió con suficiencia. Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea traer al hada. Tal vez la loca albina solo era una amiga muy, muy cariñosa con ella. Eso tenía que ser. No podría soportar la idea de que Aurora fuera despreciada. Estaba seguro de que la chica por fin revelaría sus sentimientos, apenas estuviera a solas con el hada.  
-En fin, yo me voy. Debo ir a ver a mi padre. Hay algo que debo consultarle. Me alegra tanto verte feliz Aurora. Ya suélta a esa cornuda y ven a abrazarme. Voy a estar ausente por algún tiempo. Y quítate de una buena vez esos horribles lentes  
Maléfica lo miró de nuevo con odio, pero no dijo nada cuando la doncella la soltó para correr a los brazos del joven. Ella ya había superado eso, ahora tenía un modo de descargar todos esos celos. Tenía que seguir adelante con su vida. Había dado su palabra.  
-Gracias Philip. Gracias por todo. No más lentes amigo mío. Que tengas excelente viaje.   
-Lo tendré  
-No, espera un momento. No puedes irte tan pronto. ¿Cómo se encuentra Sanzón? Debe estar exhausto. No debes correr ningún riesgo. Por lo poco que tardaste supongo que no lo has dejado descanzar. Te ofrecería uno de mis corceles pero sé que no cabalgas en nadie que no sea Sanzón.  
-Él está bien Aurora, aunque no sería mala idea pasar aquí un par de días, para ver cómo resulta todo. Quizás hasta termine quedándome más tiempo. Depende de lo que pase.  
Philip le guiñó un ojo a la rubia. Lo hizo con complicidad pero Maléfica no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago, creyendo que estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para pasar momentos románticos, tal vez hasta para hacer cosas indecentes. Y todo justo frente a ella.  
-Claro, sabes que eres bienvenido. Ordenaré que le den la mejor caballeriza a tu corcel.   
-Si no fuera mucho pedir ¿podrías encargarte del mío también? Debe estar cansado  
Dijo Maléfica sin moverse de posición, casi inexpresivamente  
-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Es que no viniste volando?  
Preguntó Aurora extrañada, mientras se acercaba a ella  
-No, me siento un poco cansada últimamente. Cosas de hadas...  
-Cosas de hadas no entenderías.  
Repitió Philip tentando demasiado su suerte. Pero quería enfurecerla. Quería que Aurora viera lo celosa que se ponía Maléfica. Quería que eso la impulsara a revelarle sus sentimientos.   
Aurora los miró a ambos. Maléfica furiosa, incluso herida. Philip burlón y un poco pensativo  
-Perfecto, me encargaré de ambos caballos. Voy a dar instrucciones ahora mismo  
-Permíteme acompañarte bestia. Dejemos que tu querido príncipe duerma plácidamente en tu alcoba más cómoda. ¿Todavía guardas tu cuna? Porque le serviría estupenda de cama  
-Suficiente de bromas de mal gusto.  
-Como quieras, era solo una sugerencia. Con vuestro permiso su alteza real.  
Dijo Maléfica burlonamente, al tiempo que se alejaban de Philip Aurora y ella, tomadas del brazo.  
   
CAPÍTULO 9  
LA RATA BLANCA  
-Es un hermoso corcel. ¿Me permites montarlo?  
-Por supuesto bestia, déjame ayudarte.  
El blanco corcel de ojos rosas levantó las patas delanteras y relinchó furioso. Aun antes de que Aurora pudiera aproximarse lo suficiente  
-¿Qué pasa? Parece que no le agrado  
-Tonterías. Tranquilo muchacho, ella es la reina. Debes ser obediente. Solo quiere montarte. Hagámoslo por las buenas ¿quieres?  
El corcél se alejó unos pocos pasos y comenzó a emanar de su ser una brisa de humo rosa al tiempo que se convertía en una hermosa hada nivea.  
-Pero ¿qué es eso?  
-Maléfica ¿No lo estás haciendo tú?  
-Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Lucille Eres increíble, dijiste que confiabas en mí.  
-Y no me equivoqué al venir hasta acá. Por lo visto no has perdido tu tiempo.  
-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?  
-¿Quién es ella?  
Preguntó Aurora al tiempo que se abrazaba del brazo de Maléfica. Bastante asustada ante la sorpresiva aparición de aquella hada blanca.  
-Permíteme presentarme reina ¿Aurora cierto? Yo soy Lucille, el hada albina, la reina de las colinas. He venido hasta aquí a reclamar lo que me pertenece. Si no te importa  
Dijo Lucille mientras se aproximaba a ambas, con paso firme pero sensual. Con una ola de magia rosa empujó a Aurora lejos de Maléfica.   
Aurora tropezó y cayó al suelo, sin hacerse daño pero aterrorizada. ¿Quién era esa mujer? O hada o lo que fuera ¿de dónde había salido? “a reclamar lo que me pertenece” ¿De qué demonios está hablando?  
-Lucille basta, ¿me oyes bien? ¡Basta! Que sea la primera y única vez que te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima.   
Dijo Maléfica mientras se dirigía hacia Aurora, extendiéndole una mano para levantarla.   
-Yo ni siquera la toqué querida mía  
Aurora vaciló en tomar su mano. Pero en cuanto sospechó de qué se trataba el asunto la tomó y se incorportó. Parándose lo más segura y desafiante que le fue posible. Con una mirada de odio dirigida hacia la albina, apretó la mano de Maléfica y tiró de ella, tomándola por sorpresa.  
Maléfica no pudo reaccionar hasta que los labios de Aurora estaban sobre los suyos. Besándolos con pasión y con ¿enojo? ¿rabia? No estaba segura de qué se trataba. Pero no le importaba ya nada. Aurora estaba frente a ella, tomándola del cuello y besándola. Besándola tan deliciosamente que el hada olvidó todo a su alrededor.   
Lucille observó el espectáculo con bastante calma. Venía preparada para todo. No perdería los estribos tan rápidamente. Ella sabía cuál era su objetivo, cuál era su plan y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.  
-¿Ya terminaron por fin? No quisiera interrrumpirlas pero, resulta que hay un problema rubia.  
Dijo Lucille mientras lanzaba otra ola de magia hacia Aurora. Esta vez Maléfica no tardó en interceptarla.   
-Un problema dices ¿Y cuál es? El único problema que encuentro aquí es tu presencia. No sé quién eres y no me importa. Pero soy yo quien no va a permitir que me arrebates lo que me pertenece.  
Dijo Aurora al tiempo que acercaba más a Malefica contra sí misma. Increíble le resultaba expresar sus sentimientos hacia el hada de esta manera tan repentina. Pero no había tiempo de volver atrás. Maléfica la había besado de vuelta. De eso no había duda. Tal vez ella también la amaba.  
Si ella la amaba no la dejaría ir. No dejaría ir nunca más su felicidad por cobardía e indesición.  
-Aurora tenemos que hablar, a solas  
Dijo Maléfica a la rubia. La doncella asintió y se dirigieron al castillo. Maléfica volteó para atrás. Encontró a Lucille recargada en una de las paredes del establo  
-No tardaré. Espérame aquí y no hagas más destrozos por favor. Tenemos que arreglar esto.  
-Ve y arregla lo que tengas que arreglar, pero no olvides que no me iré sin ti de este lugar, me quedaré por años si es necesario. Tú me hiciste una promesa, tenlo en cuenta antes de hacer otras que no puedas cumplir.  
-Lo sé  
Fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar con la blonda al castillo. Se dirigieron directamente a los aposentos de Aurora. Estaba tan nerviosa. No sabía qué diría. Temía lo peor.  
-Y bien, dime ¿quién es esa rata blanca?  
-Aurora por favor, no hables así de ella  
-¿Vas a defenderla? ¿Después de lo que me hizo? ¿Después de lo que tú y yo hicimos? Yo te amo Maléfica. Te amo tanto, siempre te he amado. Esperé meses por tu regreso y tú me abandonaste. ¿Me dejaste para estar con ella? Contéstame con la verdad  
Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Aurora, era una tortura insoportable. Ella se había ido para olvidarla. Ahora todo se había convertido es un asqueroso y desagradable desorden. Estaba atrapada, encadenada a Lucille. Pero no podía dejar así a Aurora. No después de lo que había pasado.  
-Yo no la conocí hasta hace unos meses. Un rayo me golpeó una noche y ella me salvó la vida, cuido de mí por mucho tiempo, creo que piensa que lo sigue haciendo. A cambio de salvarme la vida yo le ofrecí ser su esclava. Ella se negó al principio pero una noche llegó a la cueva donde vivíamos y  
-¿Vivías con ella? Maléfica ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?  
-Vivía con ella, pero no tuve nada que ver con ella. Todavía  
-¿Todavía? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
-Me refiero a que una noche llegó a dormir y me dijo que ya lo había pensado mejor y había algo que quería de mí, a cambio de salvar mi vida.  
-¿Qué fue lo que te pidió? ¿Tu mano? ¿Estás comprometida con ella?  
-No exactamente. Esas uniones son demasiado humanas. Me pidió que me convirtiera en su semental. Que formaramos una familia. Su familia fue masacrada por un ejército hace ya varios años y antes de morir, su madre le pidió que no permitiera la extinción de nuestra especie. Que buscara por cielo mar y tierra un hada con quien procrear.  
-Y tú no dudaste en aceptar su oferta ¿cierto?  
-Es una deuda sagrada. Aurora, ella salvó mi vida ¿no lo entiendes? Es como con Diaval.  
-Pero tú no le pediste a Diaval que hicieran pajaritos ¿verdad?  
-Cada quien pide lo que necesita. Solo será por unos años. En lo que crecen los niños. Luego me iré de su lado. Si todo sale bien estaré libre en menos de una década y entonces...  
-Los niños ¿Qué clase de broma es esta Maléfica? hablas de ellos como si no fueran a ser tus hijos. Los hijos de ambas  
-No me gustan los niños   
CAPÍTULO 10  
HEMBRA ALFA  
-Pero Maléfica tú, tú no puedes embarazarla ¿o sí? ¿Eres macho?  
-Por supuesto que no. Hay pocos hadas machos. O había. No lo sé. Pero así no funciona la reproducción de la hadas.  
-Explícamelo con calma y claridad para que pueda entenderte.  
-Mira, cuando hay un grupo de hadas hembras en un mismo territorio y no son parientes de sangre, una de ellas –por lo regular la más poderosa- se convierte en la hembra alfa y es capaz de inseminar, festilizar a las otras hadas. Así nos reproducimos.  
-Pero ¿eso significa que te convertirás en macho? ¿Te crecerá barba o algo así?  
-No, mi dulce Aurora. Es algo diferente. La anatomía de los humanos y de las hadas no es tan distinta. No quisiera entrar en detalles íntimos. Que solo te baste con saber que luciré exactamente igual cuando me llegue el celo  
-¿El celo? Maléfica por favor. Todo suena tan absurdo. Si estás enamorada de ella, si vives con ella, solo dilo y no me interpondré más. No me debes ninguna explicación.  
-No es así. Así no son las cosas. Las hadas entramos en celo y cuando eso pasa la hembra alfa se vuelve lujuriosa, incontenible. Pero no se vuelve macho.  
Maléfica empezaba a sonrojarse y a impacientarte. No le gustaba tratar sobre esos temas y menos con Aurora, quien era tan pura e inocente.  
-Continua y no omitas detalles  
-Está bien. Aurora ¿Sabes lo que es un clítoris?  
Aurora no contestó. Por supuesto que no sabía, pero mirar a Maléfica tan sonrojada le dio una traviesa idea  
-No estoy segura si lo sé. Tal vez deberías mostrarme uno.  
Maléfica estaba completamente avergonzada. Pero sabía que tenía que continuar con la explicación. Tenía que ser lo más sincera posible. Para bien o para mal esta podría ser la última vez que hablara con Aurora. Así que no vaciló en contestar.  
-No puedo mostrartelo. No sería correcto. Será mejor explicarte. El clítoris es una especie de globito pequeño que tenemos las mujeres entre las piernas. Justo en medio del nacimiento de los labios. Debajo del monte. Escondido en un capuchón.  
Todo sonaba tan teórico y a la vez perverso. Maléfica sentía su pulso incrementarse, sus manos sudar, su pecho agitarse violentamente. No sabía si estaba exitada o apenada o las dos cosas.  
-Muy bien, entiendo. El clítoris es algo que las mujeres tenemos entre las piernas y luego ¿qué? ¿a qué viene todo eso? ¿qué tiene que ver con la reproducción de las hadas?  
-Cuando yo entre en celo mi clítoris crecerá y con eso es con lo que podré aparearme.  
-¿Cómo?  
Pequeña bestia curiosa. Lo hace solo para molestarme Pensó Maléfica. Pero prosiguió. Algo obscuro en ella quería seguir explicando  
-Pues verás. El primer paso es quitarse la ropa. Luego de eso buscas una posición suficientemente cómoda para el acto. Eso ya depende de cada pareja. Después de algo llamado “juego previo” el hada alfa introduce su clítoris dentro de la vagina de la otra hada y comienzan un ritmo hasta que se eyacula.  
Aurora escuchaba con mucha atención. Una sensación cálida se apropiaba de su bajo vientre. Había algo en las palabras de Maléfica, palabras tan cuidadosas, pero a la vez tan sensuales, que no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por el deseo.  
Pero luego recordó dónde tuvo su origen esa explicación. Estaba enfada. Pensar que Maléfica y esa rata blanca estarían juntas. Desnudas, posiblemene la una sobre la otra. Pensar en Maléfica compartiendo su cuerpo con aquella cínica hada le revolvió el estómago.  
-Y eso es lo que te pidió, que hicieras eso con ella  
-Si. Tengo que hacerlo Aurora. Aunque no quiera. Le di mi palabra, salvó mi vida.  
-¡No es justo! Yo te quiero solo para mí. No voy a permitir que la toques ni que te toque ¿me oiste? ¡No lo voy a permitir! Por fin estamos juntas. Te amo y sé que tú me amas. No quiero separarme de ti. No eres un pedazo de carne Maléfica. Ella va a tener que entenderlo  
-Es que no es tan simple ¿Qué pretendes Aurora? ¿Que incumpla mi palabra? ¿Que me deshonrre a mí misma? Jamás. Esto va más allá de mis deseos personales y egoístas. No te imaginas cuánto ha sufrido Lucille y lo buena que ha sido conmigo. No puedo hacerle esto Aurora.  
Maléfica estaba al borda del llanto, del impotente llanto. Quería gritar, pero hizo lo posible por mantener la calma. No quería lastimar los sentimientos de Aurora.  
-¡Pero sí puedes hacérmelo a mí! Perfecto. ¿Sabes qué Maléfica? Vete con ella, no la hagas esperar más. Entra en celo, cruzate con ella como una fiera salvaje. Ya no me importa nada Pero vete, vete tan lejos como sea posible y no vuelvas.  
-Aurora, mi linda bestia  
-No. No te atrevas a llamarme así. Nunca más.  
-Yo te amo. Sabes que te amo. Me voy porque me lo pides pero volveré, lo más rápido que pueda. Esto no ha terminado Aurora. Mi amor por ti nunca terminará.  
-Palabras vacías Maléfica. Eso son.   
-Volveré por ti, estaremos juntas. Si pudieras tener un poco de paciencia  
-No. No más dulce y tierna Aurora. Suspirando y anhelándote. ¡Lárgarte de una buena vez! No quiero volver a verte nunca.  
-Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón Aurora. Nuevamente no voy a pedir que me perdones, una vez más te he hecho algo imperdonable. Solo quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidaré. No importa lo que pase. Te amo mi dulce y hermosa Aurora. Te amaré siempre. Adiós  
Aurora rompió en llanto. No sabía por qué le había dicho esas cosas a Maléfica ni por qué el hada se dio por vencida tan fácilmente.   
Pero ya nada importaba, solo quería llorar, perderse en su dolor y así lo hizo.  
   
CAPÍTULO 11  
SERÁ A MÍ A QUIEN FOLLES  
Lucille la estaba esperando como prometió. Parecía no haberse movido ni un solo centímetro de su posición. Maléfica se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo. Su alabastrino rostro estaba rojo de tanto llorar. Sus bellos ojos apagados, sin una pizca de luz. Se le veía completamente destrozada.  
-Andando  
Lucille la siguió desde lejos. Volaban bajo. Por varias horas no intercambiaron palabras ni miradas. Llegó la noche y entonces Lucille rompió el silencio  
-Deberíamos descansar. Sigo agotada por el viaje de ida. Tomémonos el regreso con más calma ¿Quieres?  
-Como tú ordenes  
No eran órdenes precisamente. Lo que menos quería era sentir eso. El resentimiento de Maléfica, saliendo a flote con una máscara de obediencia y sumisión. Por eso temía pedirle al hada su semilla. Por eso tenía miedo de pedirle algo a cambio. No era la mejor manera de empezar una familia.   
Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a Maléfica despacio. Se sentó al lado de ella y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de la ojiverde.  
Maléfica estaba demasiado herida, demasiado cansada de tanto dolor como para mirar con buenos ojos el gesto de la albina.  
No se movió ni un milímetro para acercarla a su lado, a pesar de la calidez y suavidad de su cabellera. A pesar de su dulce esencia. A pesar de que estaba junto a la mujer que había salvado su vida incondicionalmente. Era demasiado pronto. Tal vez algún día, pero hoy no.  
-¿Estás bien Maléfica?   
-Todo está perfecto  
-No quiero presionarte para que me cuentes lo que pasó. Puedo imaginar lo que sientes.  
-No, no puedes. Nadie puede siquiera imaginar lo que siento  
-Hubo un detalle que te omití la noche que te conté mi historia, la historia del genocidio  
-Guárdate los detalles para otra ocación. Ahora no es el momento. Ya que estamos aquí quiero dormir, si no te importa  
-Duerme mi adorada prenda. Yo velaré tu sueño  
-Un simple “buenas noches” no es suficiente para ti ¿verdad?   
Sabía que Maléfica estaba destrozada, así que hizo caso omiso a ese comentario tan hiriente. Temía que el hada tuviera un compromiso, un amor esperando por ella en algún lado. Pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Ya había comenzado el proceso de reproducción. Lento pero seguro.   
Sabía que las hadas no deben convivir por largos períodos si no planean aparearse. A estas alturas el cuerpo de Maléfica ya estaría cambiando. No faltaba mucho para el celo. Apenas un par de semanas.  
No quería destrozar un noviazgo, no era su intención interponerse entre una pareja. Pero temió preguntar a Maléfica si estaba actualmente enamorada de alguien, si tenía otro compromiso.  
El hada hubiera sospechado. Tenía que ser fría y calculadora. Tenía que convecerla y lo logró. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable?  
¿Podría la culpa pronto orillarla a retractarse? Había pasado décadas buscando una compañera. Por fin había encontrado a una. Una que realmente le gustaba. Le gustaba más de lo necesario.   
Maléfica sería una excelente madre y una fogoza amante sin duda. Poseía un poder espectacular, solo comparado con el de las hadas más viejas que Lucille había conocido. Era un diamante en bruto y eso la exitaba.  
Maléfica era tan joven, incluso comparada con ella. Su fervor sería abasallador. No habría noche –ya entrando en celo- en que no fuera a tomarla. Se veía que tenía su carácter. Otro punto a su favor para las cuestiones amatorias.   
El hada era tan dominante. Aun sin la presencia de Lucille no habría tardado mucho en llegar al celo por sí misma. Irradiaba sexualidad.   
Lucille se sintió sobrecogida con solo pensar en lo que le esperaba al lado de Maléfica. No podía dejarla ir. La culpa tendría que ser encerrada en lo más profundo de su alma. No podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en Aurora. Pobre e inocente Aurora.  
Maléfica dormía pero irradiaba calor. Ese calor mágico entre las hadas. Ese calor tan característico del celo.  
-Pronto nos amaremos cariño mío. Verás que me amarás aunque no quieras ahora ni hablarme. Es tu instinto. Nuestros cuerpos nos impelen a ello.  
-Ya cállate de una vez. Yo solo amo a Aurora ¿me entiendes? Aun cuando sea tu cuerpo el que posea seguiré pensando en Aurora siempre. No voy a dejar de amarla. Hazte a la idea de una vez. Cada vez que te tome por detrás, cada vez que te folle, solo pensaré en Aurora y en lo mucho que la amo.  
-Eso no importa querida, tú misma lo has dicho. será a mí a quien folles.  
   
CAPÍTULO 12  
LA LOCURA DE LA REINA  
Aurora enloqueció. Tan pronto el sol salió esa mañana ella simplemente enloqueció. No podía con tanto dolor, su mente se dividió, tal vez hasta conscientemente  
-Buenos días su majestad  
-Muy buenos de hecho. Traiga a los mejores herreros del reino y pronto. Tenemos que comenzar a trabajar en un hermoso proyecto  
-Pero mi reina, usted le asignó a los herreros otras tareas. Despidió a varios de ellos.   
-Haz lo que te ordene si no quieres que te cuelgue en la horca.  
-Como usted ordene su alteza.  
-Una cosa más. Mande las mejores tropas al Páramo e incéndienlo. Quiero verlo arder desde mi trono.  
-Se hará como usted diga  
El sirviente se retiró y Aurora rió histéricamente  
-Ahora si mi querida Maléfica, voy a destruir todo lo que amas. Incluyéndome a mí misma.  
El príncipe se despertó, aun cansado por el largo viaje. Se dirigió hacia el baño, bastante contento. Tal vez ahora que Maléfica y Aurora estaba juntas su padre dejaría de fastidiarlo con lo mismo. El rey Henry quería comprometerlo con Aurora. Había hablado ya con Stephan y se había puesto de acuerdo.  
Él no pretendía cazarse por el momento, al menos no con una chica a quien consideraba como su hermana. Tomó un refrescante baño y fue en busca de la feliz pareja.  
Al salir de su alcoba se topó con algo monstruoso. El muro de hierro que mandó poner Stephan en el castillo estaba siendo llevado hacia la entrada principal. Herreros corrían de aquí para allá con delirante preocupación.  
Malas noticias, pensó. No puede ser tan malo. Tal vez solo están haciendo la limpieza  
-Hola Philip, amigo mío. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?  
¿Era Aurora? Se veía como Aurora, sonaba un poco como Aurora pero ¿quién era?  
-Buenos días Aurora. Yo estoy bien pero tú dime ¿te pasa algo malo?  
-Nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Quieres vino? Es de la mejor cocecha  
-No gracias ¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber? ¿Dónde está Maléfica?  
-Si vuelves a mencionar esa obsena palabra en mi presencia te mataré yo misma querido amigo.  
-¿Qué te pasa Aurora? ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?  
-Por fin veo las cosas con claridad, como las veía mi padre. El pobre Stephan, siempre incomprendido, siempre subestimado. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Él solo quería lo mejor para el reino. Siempre fue un hombre sabio, exepto cuando flaqueó en su intento por matar a aquella despreciable arpía. Debió matarla en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Pero yo no vacilaré si se me presenta.  
-Aurora, creo que deberías recostarte  
-Tonterías Philip. Estoy bien aquí. En pocos momentos el Páramo va a arder, junto con todas sus hermosas criaturitas. Será un espectáculo hermoso. Sin barreras que lo protejan será solo el principio de una era dorada para mi reino ¿Gustas acompañarme para presencialo?  
-¿El Páramo dices? ¿Pero y tus amigos? ¿Y Diaval?  
-Lo cenaremos rostizado esta misma noche  
Aurora rió histéricamente. Sus ojos parecía salirse de sus órbitas. Rió con locura, con maldad, con un espantoso vacío en la mirada.  
-Ya veo, permíteme un momento a solas con el servicio; es mi deseo ayudarte con tus planes. Tú puedes seguir bebiendo, ve a la biblioteca a beber. Relájate amiga mía, todo saldrá bien. Yo estoy aquí contigo.  
-Gracias, qué modo más sútil de insinuar que soy una inútil.  
Aurora parecía más tranquila, resignada. Incluso confundida. Pero entró en la biblioteca sosteniendo la botella de vino, como solicitó Philip.  
-Todos ustedes escuchen bien. La reina se siente indispuesta. Algo le ha caído mal. Por el momento yo estoy a cargo. Dejen lo que están haciendo –sea lo que sea- y vengan conmigo. Tenemos que solucionar esto rápidamente  
-A sus órdenes príncipe  
-Reunan a cuantos puedan y corran a avisar a las tropas que las órdenes han cambiado. Dejaremos el Páramo tranquilo hasta nuevo aviso. Que nadie ose penetrarlo ¿Está claro?  
-Si señor  
Philip salió del castillo en busca de los mejores médicos del reino. Los llevó hasta la biblioteca, donde quedaron horrorizados antes el espectáculo. Aurora estaba completamente desnuda, bailando sobre una de las mesas. Agitaba su cuerpo en un ritmo frenético y bestial. Sus ojos en blanco, su cabellera enredada y sucia con algo que parecía sangre.  
Se había mordido las muñecas hasta perforar las venas y estaba cubriendo su pelo con su propia sangre.  
-¿Qué le pasa a esta muchacha?  
Preguntó uno de los médicos más viejos.   
-En 30 años de servicio no había visto un caso igual.  
-Un problema de los nervios posiblemente  
-Tenemos que sedarla y pronto, antes de que se haga más daño  
Los medicos se apresuraron a sedar a Aurora, quien solo los miraba con curiosidad y diversión.  
La llevaron hasta su cama y la ataron de pies y manos firmemente contra los postes del mueble.  
-Está loca  
-Está desquiciada  
-No podemos permitir que nos gobierne semejante monstruo  
-Pero si decimos la verdad el pueblo puede hacer una revelión. La reina Aurora es muy querida por todos, pensarán que hemos sido nosotros quienes la llevamos hasta la locura  
-Todos murmuran ya sobre lo que pasó, culpa a la bruja alada.  
-Culpémosla también entonces y salgamos de este lío  
Discutían los miembros del parlamente en una reunión de emergencia que Philip organizó.  
-Señores míos  
Dijo en voz alta el príncipe, alzando la voz y dirigiéndose a su audiencia.  
-La reina Aurora no está loca. Solo tiene un problema personal muy serio. Les agradecería que tuvieran paciencia. Esperemos a que mejoré, sé que mejorará. La reina es fuerte y podrá sobreponerse. No hace falta que la incapaciten y le quiten el trono. Mientras ella se recupera yo me haré cargo de todo ¿entendido?   
-Con todo respeto príncipe, está muy alejado de su reino como para dar órdenes ¿no le parece?  
-No, no me parece. Como amigo íntimo y cercano de la reina tengo todo el derecho de hacerme cargo de sus asuntos mientras ella se recupera ¿alguien más tiene algo que decir?  
Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Lo que dijo el joven era cierto  
-Perfecto, entonces quedamos en eso. Pueden retirarse.  
CAPÍTULO 13  
RECOBRANDO LA RAZÓN  
A pesar de su locura Aurora soñaba con ella, con su hada. Se odiaba por eso. Aunque no sabía si soñaba o estaba viviendo en un mundo paralelo o un mundo real. Estaba tan drogada que no distinguía arriba de abajo. Y atada. Atada por la magia del hada en sus sueños y atrada a veces por cadenas de hierro.   
Maléfica hacía a veces de hada madrina, otras de amante, otras de verdugo. Pero estaba siempre presente. Aurora deseó poder despertar, poder desatarse y largarse. Abandonar todo y a todos. Solo pensaba en una cosa: suicidio.  
Sin duda alguna la locura era hereditaria y a pesar de ser una dulce chica, siempre amable y afectuosa, feliz, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Tuvo la felicidad frente a ella y luego se desvaneció como humo.  
La vida le parecía ahora un doloroso calvario, terriblemente injusto. Y pensar que había pasado las últimas semanas feliz, esperanzada, nerviosa.  
Recordó su último encuentro con Maléfica. Debió haber aprovechado aquella noche para entregarse a ella por completo, antes de enterarse del lío en el que el hada estaba metida.  
Un lío de honor, eso era todo. Maldito honor caballeresco, maldita rata blanca. Supo muy bien lo que hacía cuando atrapó a Maléfica entre sus redes.  
Claro que aquella rata blanca había salvado la vida del hada. Aurora estaba ligeramente agradecida por ello. Prefería mil veces ver con otra, pero a salvo, que saber que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle.  
Los efectos de la droga comenzaron a pasar. Lo sintió en cuando todo lo que había reflexionado cobró mejor sentido. Además lo supo porque el dolor regresó a su cuerpo, aguso y punzante. Quienes digan que no se puede morir de amor quizás tengan razón, pero el amor duele. Duele tanto física como sentimentalmente. Duele tal vez más que la muerte.   
Suicidio. Esa era la única respuesta.  
Empero, tal vez había otra salida. Habiendo recobrado un poco el sentido –junto con la razón- la blonda doncella consideró una opción enferma, denigrante, pero posible.  
Tenía que salir de su letargo, tal vez todavía estaba a tiempo de reparar el daño que ni ella ni Maléfica habían causado.  
Se odió a si misma por culpar al hada de las circunstancias. Ahora lo veía más claro. Maléfica no estaba siendo egoísta con su desición, solo estaba siendo ella misma. Y como ella misma, sabía Aurora que siempre mantendría sus promesas.  
-Te juro que nada te dañará, mientras que yo tenga vida  
Maléfica se lo había prometido, hacía ya casi un año. Tendría que cumplirlo. Era igual de válida su petición, seguía siendo una promesa.  
Se sentía culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Abandonar el trono, abandonar a su pueblo por ir en busca de su amor. Pero ya nada le importaba, nada le impediría realizar sus planes.  
Llegaría hasta Maléfica y la encararía. Le pediría que mantuviera su promesa. Aunque fuera por fuerza, por obligación, por manipulación, el hada sería suya. Tal vez no completamente suya. Pero la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a compartirla.  
La puerta de su alcoba se abrió lentamente. Philip entró sin hacer mucho ruido. Aurora trató de permanecer lo más calma posible para ganarse el derecho de ser desatada.  
-Aurora, ¿cómo estás? Vengo de ver al parlamento. Parecen bastante preocupados por tu estado. He traído a un amigo  
Diaval entró por la puerta y caminó hasta deternerse justo a los pies de la cama. Con una mirada de dolor y un gesto de preocupación.  
-Buenos días Aurora. Te he extrañado tanto. Apenas me enteré de tu estado vine volando para verte. No me dejaron entrar inmediatamente, pero Philip insistió en que te haría bien algo de compañía.  
-Hola Diaval. Estoy bien, en serio. De hecho creo que ya pasó lo peor. Me puse un poco violenta y loca, herencia de mi padre ¿Tú sabes no?  
-Veo que ya estás mejor, al menos ya puedes formar oraciones completas.  
Bromeó Philip. Realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a Aurora en sus 5 sentidos.  
-Claro que estoy bien tonto. Desátenme porfavor, no puedo soportar más el dolor en las muñecas.  
-Como gustes  
Dijo Diaval mientras la desataba y se sentó en su cama.  
-Ahora díganme ¿cuáles son las órdenes de los médicos? ¿puedo salir de mi alcoba ya?  
-Claro que puedes  
Contestó Diaval. Philip le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero no dijo nada.  
-Está bien, entonces quisiera poder darme un baño ¿si no les importa?  
-Entendido, salgamos de aquí príncipe, antes de que te asustes y mojes tu cama esta noche  
-Aun habiendo vivido tanto tiempo sin ella, no puedes dejar de hablar como Maléfica.  
CAPÍTULO 14  
NO JUEGUES CON FUEGO  
El par de hadas llegaron a las colinas más rápido de lo previsto. Ambas eran excelentes voladoras y no era que se distrajeran charlando o acurrucándose a la luz de la luna.  
Maléfica se sentía aun más fuerte a cada minuto, a pesar de lo agotada que debería haber estado. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía y euforia. Sabía bien que eso solo podía significar una cosa: el celo.  
Pero no le importó en ese momento. Solo quería llegar a la cueva y estar un tiempo a solas, lejos de la albina, para poder derribar sus muros emocionales y llorar de impontecia. No podía permitirse que Lucille la viera así, sería vergonzoso mostrarse débil.  
Lucille se esforzaba cada vez más por igualar el vuelo de Maléfica, terminó jadeando pero se sentía exitada. Ella también sabía lo que eso significaba. Menos mal que llegó tan pronto. Estaba ansiosa porque sucediera. Empezaba a resentir el mal humor de su querida hada; a pesar de su buena voluntad, la paciencia se le estaba terminando.  
-Tú ve a casa y espérame ahí. Tengo que cersiorarme de que todo ha estado bien en nuestra ausencia. No tardaré.  
-Como ordenes.  
Apenas Maléfica llegó a la cueva se soltó a llorar, cayendo léntamente al piso y abrazándose las rodillas contra su pecho. Ese dolor ardía, quemaba más que el hierro, más que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.  
Estuvo así tendida, llorando como un infante, con desgarradores gritos de dolor saliendo desde lo profundo de su pecho. Temblaba y lloraba, jadeaba con desesperación. Era liberador, catártico. Pero sabía que no podía durar mucho, no debía durar mucho.  
Se puso en pie, suspiró, enjugó con desición sus lágrimas y caminó al interior de la cueva.  
Todo se encontraba igual que como lo había dejado. Posiblemene todo seguía igual en el mundo. No importando el lastimoso e intenso dolor que sentía quemando su pecho. Sonrió ante su ingenuo e inocente pensamiento.  
Pensar que algo en el mundo habría cambiado, solo porque ella estaba completamente destrozada. Quería ver reflejada la tortura de su alma, su desbordante delirio, en el mundo que la rodeaba. Volcanes eructando ardiente magma, cenizas elevándose a los cielos. Terremotos e incendios. Tormentas, huracanes, obscuridad total; muerte. Eso era lo que sentía interiormente.  
Respiró despacio y profundamente. Sacó el aire de un solo golpe. A pesar del insoportable sufrimiento en su interior, su rostro había recobrado el aplomo acostumbrado  
Comenzó a desvertirse para dormir un poco. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Tenía que descanzar para lo que le esperaba.   
No pudo dormir, por más que lo intentó no consilió el sueño. Solo pensaba en ella, en Aurora.   
-Basta  
Se dijo a si misma en voz alta.   
-De ahora en adelante prohibido pensar en ella. No soy digna, no soy digna de haberla siquiera conocido.  
Ella era su maldición, o así se veía a sí misma ahora. Como una maldición. Una sombra funesta que ennegreció el destino de aquella blonda e inocente doncella. Primero la maldijo con su hechizo y ahora la maldecía con su rechazo. Tal vez las circunstancias eran las únicas culpables, pero nada importaba. Asqueada de sí misma, se culpaba solo ella. No podía culpar a Lucille. Terminaría matándola o ella matándola o matándose mutuamente.  
Nada ganaba con eso. Lo mejor sería mantener su palabra por unos años. Tal vez más de los planeados en un principio. Ese era su castigo. Tener que pasar las siguientes décadas al lado de Lucille, figir que la amaba. Engañar a otra inocente. Permanecer a su lado el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que Aurora había muerto ya. No volvería a verla. Un castigo apenas suficiente para lo mucho que merecía sufrir.  
Repentinamente algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sintió cómo la albina se recostaba junto a ella. Desnudas ambas. Su piel se erizó involuntariamente. La suavidad de Lucille, su desnudez, su calor. Era demasiado para Maléfica.  
-Vas a dormir conmigo esta noche  
-Como tú ordenes  
No dijeron más, pero tampoco hicieron más, solo permanecieron la una al lado de la otra y finalmente ambas se quedaron dormidas.  
Cuando despertó, sintió plumas frente a su cuerpo. Gimió de placer, nuevamente involuntariamente. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero en el transcurso de la noche ella se había volteado para abrazar a Lucille posesivamente. Lucille estaba de espaldas y mantenía uno de los brazos de Maléfica aprisionado entre sus senos y sus manos.  
Se paró de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, tan rápido que sus alas se balancearon y casi pierde el equilibrio.  
-Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo  
-De ninguna manera volveré ahí  
La albina se volteó, miró a Maléfica con intensa lujuria, recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo del hada de arriba a abajo  
-¿Temes que robe tu virtud?  
-Temo que ya es suficiente  
Contestó Maléfica mientras caminaba lejos de la cama, buscando algo de ropa con qué cubrirse. Se sentía no solo molesta, sino más bien apenaba y ruborizada.  
-Por hoy te dejaré hacer lo que te plazca, mientras permanezcas a mi lado; tal vez mañana también. Pero debes estar junto a mí en todo momento. ¿No lo has notado aún? Está empezando, creí que tardaría más, pero ya está aquí. Pasado mañana no tendré que pedirte nada más, al contrario. Tendré suerte si con mis comandos logro que me dejes recobrar el aliento por solo unos instantes.  
Maléfica sintió que esas palabras se le clavaban en el pecho como un venenoso aguijón. Sabía que estaba acercándose al celo, pero no creyó que Lucille lo notara. No pensó que llegaría en dos días. Sin miedo a que la albina se burlara de ella por no confiar en sus palabras, bajó la cabeza para salir de dudas.   
Todo bien con su cuerpo, todo normal aun. No quería tener que cersiorarse con sus propias manos, pero no le importó que tuviera una audiencia.  
Sintió intenso calor, el calor y la palpitación de algo que crece bajo la piel, algo que está a punto de estallar.  
Su cara debió realmente reflejar pánico porque Lucille estaba de lo más divertida  
-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?  
-Todavía no. Qué bello es poder decirlo “todavía no Lucille” Todavía no soy un maldito animal salvaje. Todavía soy yo.  
-Me alegra que así sea porque quiero hablar contigo, antes de que todo empieze a “calentarse” entre nosotras.  
-Me pediste mi semilla y eso te daré, pero no pretendas que formemos un vínculo amoroso. No creo que seas tan ingenua como para pensar que quiero tener algo que ver contigo. Aun cuando salvaste mi vida. No quiero nada de ti. Es más, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que me dejaras morir. Hubiera sido mejor para todos si me hubieras dejado morir. Preferiría estar muerta que tener que aparearme contigo.  
Maléfica dijo eso sin pensarlo. Otra vez estaba perdiendo los estribos. Nuevamente desquitándose con un inocente.  
   
Lucille no la había obligado a nada, solo la cuidó. Cuidó de ella sin necesidad de hacerlo. Había sido una buena amiga. Fue Maléfica quien le suplicó que permitiera saldar su deuda. La ojiverde era demasiado orgullosa como para permitirse estar en deuda con alguien. Fue su propio orgullo lo que ocacionó todo esto.  
Una cosa más que añadir a su enorme lista de “Mil y un razones por las que Maléfica no debería haber nacido” Pero ya era tarde.   
-Tranquila fiera, no tienes que ponerte así. Solo estaba bromeando. De verdad te tienes en tan alto concepto que crees que hay algo más que me motiva a estar contigo ¿verdad? Algo más aparte de una familia. Tu vanidad y tu orgullo nunca dejan de sorprenderme.  
-No es el momento para bromas tontas y aunque así lo fuera, tus bromas no son muy divertidas  
-Con esa cara tan seria que tienes siempre, dudo que alguna vez alguien haya logrado arrancarte una sonrisa de los labios  
Aurora. Otra vez pensando en ella. Maléfica tomó una de las plumas de su ala derecha y la arrancó con fuerza. El dolor era insoportable, pero necesario. Ese era el dolor que tenía que recordar cada vez que se descubriera pensando en ella  
Ese acto tan extrañó hizo que Lucille se sintiera confundida, pero en cuanto vio la tristeza inundando aquellos hermoso ojos verdes supo lo que había pasado. Claro que había visto a Maléfica sonriendo, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro. Fue hace unos días, cuando llegó con la blonda de la mano al establo. Cuando ella todavía era un corcel.  
Tal vez sería mejor esperar, esperar a que la rubia reina muriera. Permitir a Maléfica regresar a su lado ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría junto a ella? Tal vez Maléfica se aburriría de la joven en cuanto llegara a la vejez. Tal vez solo era un amor pasajero, momentaneo. Incluso para la duración de la vida humana.  
No. Ya había acordado consigo misma que no permitiría que la culpa se interpusiera en su camino. Tenía que asegurarse que el hada cumpliera su palabra lo antes posible. Además el celo estaba a un par de días y ya había sufrido demasiados desplantes por parte de Maléfica, como para dejarla ir en pleno celo al lado de aquella joven.  
-¿Estás mudando de plumas o algo así?  
-No, es solo que, olvídalo por favor. ¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa?   
-¿Te parece necesario? Quiero decir ¿sientes que si permanezco así ante tus ojos terminarás por explotar?  
-No juegues con fuego Lucille  
   
CAPÍTILO 15  
LIBRE  
-No juegues con fuego Lucille  
¿Por qué dijo eso? “jugar con fuego” se sorprendió a sí misma. ¿Estaba coquetéandole? ¿Acaso estaba realmente coqueteándole? Maléfica estaba más que confundida, estaba llena de pánico. El calor entre sus piernas era intenso, sobrecogedor y exitante. Sentía las pulsasiones de su clítoris entre sus labios bajos. Comenzaba a dar muestras de perder el control. Estaba asustada. Esperaba que el celo llegara de un día para otro, sin que ella lo notara. Pero aparentemente el celo empezaba con episodios de exitación incontenible, de lujuria furiosa.   
Las palabras de Lucille la había exitado. No solo sentía su clítosis palpitando y creciendo. Se sentía húmeda. Trató de repirar pausadamente para controlar su deseo. Lucille desnuda, completamente desnuda frente a ella. Su piel era tan blanca y tan suave. Sus niveas alas con plumas brillantes. Un rostro simétrico y dulce. Larga cabellera con sedoro pelo blanco, como terciopelo, más suave que las nubes. El pecho de la albina era enorme. Hasta ahora lo había notado con más detalle. Un pecho voluptuoso y tentador, adornado con pezones pequeños y aperlados, un poco erectos. El vientre de la albina era esbelto, con marcas casi imperceptibles, pero fuerte. Su ombligo alargado y muy fino.   
No veas más abajo, no veas esos, esos cortos rizos blancos en el monte de venus. No te mojes, no la mires. Contrólate Maléfica, aun eres tú.   
Lucille se sentía exitada por la forma en que los ojos de Maléfica la examinaban con tanta pasión, con evidente deseo. Tal vez aun no había llegado el celo y la ojiverde ya estaba pensando en tomarla.  
-Si no quieres mirarme no tienes mas que dar la vuelta. Es demasiado temprano para vestirme. Además esta es mi cueva y puedo permanecer desnuda en ella cuanto me plazca.  
-Tienes toda la razón, esta es tu cueva. Compermiso  
Dijo Maléfica mientras levantaba su túnica y se vestía, estaba dispuesta a salir cuanto antes. Supo que Lucille notó su mirada y se sonrojó de solo pensar en lo que la albina sospechaba. No perdería la oportunidad de estar a solas un momento para aclarar sus ideas.  
-No-o  
-¿Qué?  
-No he dicho que te fueras  
-No tengo que perdirte permiso  
-Oh yo creo que si  
-Solo una cosa me pediste. Si te he estado obedeciendo en todo es porque me sentía obligada a volver contigo. Ya estando aquí yo también puedo hacer lo que me plazca, mientras sea yo misma.  
-No te vas a alejar de mí ni un instante. Creí que había quedado claro ese punto.  
-¿Quieres que nos matemos entonces? Todavía estamos a tiempo de eso.  
-¿Matarías a la mujer que te salvó la vida?  
La pregunta de Lucille fue muy directa, pero no sonó como un reproche. Más bien sentía curiosidad. Maléfica era aun todo un misterio.   
-Lo haría si fuera necesario  
-Ya veo. Pero ¿qué te hace pensar que no resultaría al revés? ¿Por qué crees que vencerías en caso de enfrentarnos en un duelo a muerte? Confías demasiado en tu poder querida, pero el poder de un hada no lo es todo. Te sorprenderías al saber cuántas poderosas hadas han muerto en su juventud por subestimar la experiencia en el combate.  
-Mátame si eso quieres. Ya estoy cansada de tanto discutir. Siempre estamos discutiendo. Supongo que eso te hace feliz, que no paremos de pelear como una vieja pareja de casados  
-Discutimos porque quieres. Antes de marcharte al Páramo no discutíamos tanto  
Aurora. Otra pluma más fue arrancada de sus alas por Maléfica, esta vez del ala izquierda.  
-Ya deja de desplumarte delante de mí. Es perturbador  
-Maldita sea Lucille ¡Son mis alas y puedo desplumarlas por completo si me da la gana!  
-¿Ves? Discutimos porque quieres.  
-Discutimos porque no puedes mantener tu maldita boca cerrada.  
-Y no tengo porque. Te repito que...  
-Si, ya lo sé. Está es tu cueva, estas son tus colinas, eres la dueña incuestionable de todo. Pero no de mí  
-No recuerdo que dijeras eso la noche en que exigiste saber mi nombre  
-Nunca dije que fueras mi dueña.   
-Está bien, eso debo concedértelo. Eres buena con las palabras. No dijiste pertenecerme, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para saldar tu deuda conmigo.  
-Y te repito por infinitésima vez que solo me pediste una cosa.  
-Te pedí que formáramos una familia. Lo recuerdo bien. La cópula venía implícita en mi petición. No te pedí que fueras mi semental, no te pedí que fueras solo una amante ocacional.   
-¿Una familia? Recuerdo que lo pediste pero, creí que era un eufemismo.   
-No-o. Quiero que formemos una familia. Estuviste de acuerdo querida. Me diste tu palabra. Las familias no son un par de hadas que se reunen solo para cruzarse. Claro que quiero que formemos un vínculo, tal vez no tan rápidamente. Pero quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo. Estar juntas mientras crecen nuestros hijos. Puedes ser feliz conmigo Maléfica. Permíteme demostrártelo. Déjame amarte. Podemos ser felices juntas. Tú mereces ser feliz.  
-Yo, yo no merezco ser feliz  
Dijo Maléfica, incapaz de contener más su llanto. Su orgullo estaba herido. Pero eso no importaba. El dolor la estaba matando  
Lucille se paró de la cama. Se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó con ternura. Imposible describir el amargo sentimiento que se introdujo en su pecho cuando vio cómo Maléfica se retorcía de dolor.  
Maléfica se dejó abrazar, permitió que Lucille la apretara contra ella al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su obscura cabellera. El abrazo fue lo que la mantuvo en pie. Sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, su cuerpo dolía, su alma dolía. Dolor, eso era ella ahora: una manifestación física del más intenso dolor jamás concebido.  
Lucille se estremeció al sentirse abrazada de vuelta. Al sentir el peso de Maléfica colgando de sus brazos. No soportaba verla así. La culpa, la maldita culpa la estaba matando, carcomiendo su cuerpo.  
No podía permitir más esto, este aberrante espectáculo. Dejó que la respiración de Maléfica se tranquilizara y su llanto cesara. Rompieron el contacto  
-Hazlo ya, antes de que cambie de opinión  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Vete. Ve por ella. Vete ya y terminemos de una vez con este tormento. No puedo soportarlo más  
-No, no te entiendo  
-¡Que vayas tras la rubia! Es obvio que la amas.  
-Nunca lo he negado  
-Entonces ve con ella  
Dijo Lucille mientras extendía su blanca mano para tomar con las puntas de sus dedos la barbilla de Maléfica y levantar su rostro  
-No existe deuda alguna entre nosotras.  
-Yo te di mi palabra  
-No me importa. Te regreso tu palabra, si te importa tanto tu orgullo. Pero tienes que aprender la lección  
-¿Cuál?  
-Que este dolor que sientes es lo que siempre nos han provocado los humanos a las hadas. Tal vez no lo veas así ahora. Pero es verdad  
Dicho esto Lucille se puso su túnica y salió de la cueva volando.  
Maléfica estaba en shock. No estaba segura de qué pensar. No sabía qué hacer. Solo sabía una cosa, ella amaba a Aurora.  
Permaneció en la cueva por dos días, encerrada en sus pensamientos. Si regresaba al Páramo y volvía a lastimar a Aurora jamás se lo perdonaría. Si se quedaba en las colinas con Lucille, a pesar de ser libre, se arrepentiría en resto de su existencia.   
Pluma tras pluma fue cayendo de las alas de Maléfica, luego de varias horas apenas si sentía dolor. No se había arrancado las suficientes como para dejar sus alas calvas. Pero se veía la falta de plumas, como una incipiente pero evidente calvicie. Cuando notó que no importaba la desición que tomara ya era tarde.   
Aun cuando decidiera ir tras Aurora, no podría volar en esas condiciones y sería demasiado cinismo pedirle a Lucille que la ayudara.   
El hada albina se mantuvo alejada de la cueva. No podría soportar ver el lugar donde pasó tanto tiempo con Maléfica. Estaba destrozada. Había perdido la oportunidad de su vida, cumplir la promesa que había hecho a su madre. Tal parecía que estaba destinada a vivir con ese sufrimiento. Y todo por una tonta humana. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, pero más con Aurora.   
No sabía si Maléfica se había marchado ya, aunque estaba casi segura de que así había sido. En pocas horas sentiría en celo. Tal vez en menos de lo que pensaba. Tenía que alejarse de todos. Un hada en celo sin solaz alguno era un espectáculo realmente abrumador.   
Maléfica no se preguntó siquiera por qué Lucille no había vuelto. Seguía en shock a pesar de las horas que llevaba meditando y arrancando su plumaje. Todo parecía tan confuso. Se sentía abrumada y cansada, exhausta. Quería dormir. Su mente estaba harta de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Con los sentidos alerta, la piel hipersensible, algo caliente y húmedo crecía entre sus piernas.   
Estaba dejando de ser ella. Lo sentía, lo podía ver a través de su túnica. Erguido, erecto, pulsante.   
   
Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando se encontró acercándose a las sábanas de la cama, a las almohadas, aspirando con intensidad el delicioso aroma de Lucille. Comenzó a frotar su clítoris contra la cama mientras seguía oliendo y gimiendo como una desquiciada.  
Pero sus pensamientos seguían estando presentes, seguía siendo ella misma. Tal vez en ausencia del hada podría controlarse lo suficiente para salir de la cueva y llegar a la aldea en la que estuvo con Philip hacia ya varios días.  
Eyaculó abundantemente sobre las sábanas pero la lujuria no cesó, sino que se incrementó intensamente. De repente una idea le vino a la mente. Las plumas. Otro motivo más para arrancarse plumas.   
Aurora, una pluma más. Lucille, una pluma más  
Lucille perdió el control bastante lejos de las colinas. En un aíslado risco. Comenzó a oler su ropa, olía a ella, a Maléfica. Gemía y jadeaba, aullaba. Estaba llamándola sin importar lo lejos que estuviera.   
Comenzó a tocarse, a frotarse. A frotarse contra sí misma a toda velocidad. Pero su cuerpo ansiaba ser llenado. No podía consigo misma. Tenía que regresar a la cueva. Tenía que pedir ayuda a algún curandero. Aunque el olor de Maléfica la llevara al borda de la demencia. Tenía que intentarlo.   
CAPÍTULO 16  
¿TENRÁS OJOS PARA MÍ?  
-Tienes que convertirte en un dragón  
-Eso no será problema pero ¿estás segura Aurora?  
-100%. Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida  
-Es que, todo suena tan inverosímil. ¿Segura que quieres ir a esas colinas? ¿No estarás enloqueciendo de nuevo verdad?  
-No digas tonterías. Bastante trabajo me costó salir del castillo sin que nadie lo notara. Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito encontrarla y pronto.  
-Está bien. Hazte a un lado, no quisiera dañarte en el proceso  
-Presumido  
Dicho esto Diaval se convirtió en un enorme dragón negro. Aurora trepó en él y se dirigieron hacia el norte, hacia las colinas del hada albina.  
No tardaron mucho en llegar. La velocidad con que el dragón volaba era casi el triple de rápida que la de la misma Maléfica en sus vuelos más veloces.  
Aurora vislumbró las que supuso eran las mentadas colinas a lo lejos.   
-Es por allá, ya estamos muy cerca.  
Conforme se fueron acercando a las colinas el estómago de Aurora comenzó a agitarse. Su pulso se aceleró. Vio a lo lejos un punto blanco que se iba haciendo más y más grande conforme avanzaba hacia él. Con la cercanía suficiente Aurora supo de quién se trataba. Ella también volaba rápidamente, en dirección al negro dragón.  
-¿Dónde está Maléfica?  
El hada no respondió. Aurora notó lágrimas saliendo de sus rosados ojos y su la piel de su rostro irritada. Se veía extraña. Jadeante, como si viniera corriendo en lugar de volando  
-No vengo a alejarla de tu lado Lucille, vengo a negociar un acuerdo entre las tres. Pero primero necesito que me digas dónde se encuentra Maléfica.  
-Lo que queda de Maléfica está en aquella cueva, si es que todavía está ahí. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas más importantes que antender.  
-¿Lo que queda de...? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?  
El hada se alejó volando tan rápidamente que la reina no tuvo tiempo de cerciorarse si su pregunta había sido escuchada  
-Vamos Diaval, la cueva no está lejos.  
Se acercaron a la cueva a toda velocidad, aterrizaron en la entrada y Diaval cambió a forma humana.  
-Maléfica ¿Estás ahí dentro?  
La doncella gritó a la entrada de la cueva  
-Entremos Aurora, esperemos que esté aquí.  
Apenas entraron vieron a Maléfica sentada en una cama, sus alas casi calvas y con el rostro entre las manos, inmóvil y en silencio.  
Aurora se apresuró a abrazarla, lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas. Diaval solo observó desde lejos, con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios.  
-Tú ¿Qué haces aquí Aurora?  
-Diaval me trajo en su lomo. En preciso que hablemos. He reconsiderado mi postura respecto a este asunto. ¿Qué le pasó a tus alas?  
Maléfica no cabía en sí misma. Creyó estar soñando. No podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Parecía que por fin, ese dolor tan grande que alberbaga su pecho iba cediendo paso a la alegría.  
-Hablemos entonces. Hola Diaval, lamento que después de tanto tiempo de no vernos no pueda recibirte de mejor manera, pero ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?   
-Nada me haría más feliz, no es mi deseo arruinar un momento tan íntimo. Solo una cosa más. La próxima vez que quiera un nuevo look, no te quites las plumas, solo tíñelas.  
Dijo Diaval al tiempo que se alejaba para salir de la cueva. Se sentó recostando la espalda en un tronco cercano y esperó.  
-Y bien, ¿qué has pensado al respecto? ¿estás dispuesta a perdonarme, aun cuando ambas sabemos que no merezco tu perdón?  
-Tonterías, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Todo fue tan repentino que perdí la cabeza. Debo tomar una nota mental respecto a ello. Es un problema sabes, literalmente perdí la cabeza.  
-Aurora, yo no puedo seguir lastimándote como lo he venido haciendo desde que naciste. Pero no puedo más, te amo a pesar de mí. Mi amor por ti es tan intenso que soy capaz de permanecer a tu lado a riesgo de seguir ensombreciendo tu vida. Soy despreciable y ambas lo sabemos. Harías muy bien en alejarte de mí.  
-Imposible. No puedo alejarme de ti ni un minuto más. ¿No oíste lo que dije? Perdí la cabeza Maléfica, enloquecí de dolor. Mi vida sin ti ha sido un miserable y tortuoso infierno. Te necesito, te quiero a mi lado por siempre.  
-Nada me haría más feliz que eso, pero tal vez debamos tomar las cosas con más calma.  
-No, basta de poner pretextos. Basta de tus cobardes negativas. Te fuiste de mi lado hace meses para “darnos un tiempo” cuando sabías en el fondo de tu corazón que yo también te amaba. Creo que tienes miedo. Yo también lo tengo. El miedo no es malo Maléfica, lo malo es tomar desiciones importantes basándonos en el miedo.  
-Tengo miedo, no puedo negarlo. Pero no es miedo por mí, temo por ti Aurora. Soy un monstruo. Con tal de salvaguardar mi orgullo renuncié a mi felicidad, pero eso no es lo peor, te negué la tuya. Te rompí el corazón una vez más. No podría soportar seguir con vida si volviera a hacerte daño.  
-Creo que, después de todo, nos hemos hecho daño ambas. Yo sospechaba lo que tú sentías, pero no me atreví a decirte nada, aun sabiendo que podía ponerle fin a tu dolor, a tus celos hacia Philip. Creí que solo me estaba haciendo ilusiones, que imaginaba cosas. Tantas veces te hablé de él, de lo mucho que lo quería, de lo bien que la pasábamos juntos, sin estar segura del daño que te hacía.  
-No tendrías porque no hacerlo, era tu amigo. En el fondo sé que es un buen muchacho. El cándidato perfecto para desposarte. Por eso lo odio tanto. Muchos en el Páramo no dejaban de hablar de la linda pareja que formaban. Pero eso no justifica ni siquiera exagerando todo el daño que te he hecho.  
-Eso ya no importa. Estamos discutiendo en círculos. Yo te dañé, tu me dañaste. Eso ya pasó. Déjemos el pasado atrás y hablemos de lo que viene. Tu relación con Lucille.  
-Es complicado  
-No importa. No me importa que estés con ella y conmigo al mismo tiempo. Puedo compartir tu amor, te amo tanto que estaría dispuesta a compartirte con ella y con mil hadas igual de hermosas con tal de estar a tu lado.  
-Eso sería denigrante y además innecesario.  
-No, escúchame. No sería denigrante ninguna acción que se hace por amor. Yo podría establecerme aquí. Vivir contigo por unos días, podríamos turnarnos, llegar a un acuerdo. Quize mencionárselo a ella hace un momento, pero parecía poco interesada en escucharme  
-¿La viste? ¿Para dónde fue?  
-No estoy segura. Pero espera un momento. Ella estuvo contigo durante varios días, creo que es justo que me hagas compañía aunque sea una horas ¿no te parece?  
-No, no es eso. Lucille me liberó del compromiso. Dice que soy libre de irme.   
-¿En serio? ¡Excelentes noticias! Esto de fingir que no siento celos es bastante difícil. ¿Hace cuanto te lo dijo?  
-Hace yas varios días. Quería ir a buscarte pero, no pude. Mira  
Maléfica tomó un montón de plumas y se las mostró a Aurora  
-¿Ella te hizo eso? ¡La mataré con mis propias manos!  
-No fue ella Aurora, fui yo. Cada que me sorprendía pensando en ti me arrancaba una pluma. Bueno, no todoas fueron tuyas, las de la derecha son tuyas.  
El ala derecha de Maléfica estaba bastante calva. Pero el ala izquiera estaba casi calva por completo.  
-Pero tus alas, tus hermosas alas ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando dediciste semejante tontería? Apenas te alejas de mí tomas terribles desiciones. Primero vuelas debajo de una tormenta y te golpea el rayo, luego te comprometes con una rata blanca, después te desplumas. Y luego dices que no debemos estar juntas.   
Maléfica sonrió ante la reacción de Aurora, se veía tan adorable cuando la regañaba. La había extrañado tanto.  
-Deja de sonreirme, hablo en serio. ¿Y el ala izquierda? ¿Por qué te la desplumaste por completo? No me digas, déjame adivinar. Cada vez que pensaras que no eras un mosntruo te arrancabas una pluma.  
-No precisamente. Cada vez que perdía el control de mi misma. Mientras más me dejaba llevar por el celo.  
-¿Estás en celo?  
-Todavía no completamente. Pero llegará pronto. No quisiera que estuviéramos aquí mientras eso ocurre. Sería peligroso. ¿Dices que viste a Lucille cerca?  
-Si, pero, no vayas con ella tan rápido, quisiera pasar este día contigo. En la noche puedes ir a buscarla si ya cambiaste de opinión y quieres cerrar el trato.  
-Nada me haría más feliz que pasar este y todos los demás días a tu lado bestia. Pero, hay algo más. Algo que puede que te haga reconsiderar tu propuesta.  
-Te escucho, aunque dudo que cambie de parecer.  
-El celo es algo caprichoso, una mala broma de la naturaleza. Si me encuentro frente a frente con Lucille en este estado no podré ser más yo. Al menos por unos días, semanas quizás. No tendré otro propósito ni objetivo ni móvil que aparearme con ella.   
-Ya veo ¿y ni siquiera tendrás ojos para mí?  
-Sabes que no la amo ¿lo sabes no es cierto? Yo te amo a ti Aurora, solo a ti  
-Contesta mi pregunta  
-No, no siquiera un poco. Posiblemente esté tan desenfrenada que no seré capaz de articular palabra, aun dentro de mis pensamientos. Eso suponiendo que pueda pensar.  
-Entonces creo que debería marcharme si eso ocurre, al menos hasta que se te pase. No sé si tenga el valor para contenerme si te viera con ella, si las viera juntas, haciendo eso. Pero todavía podemos evitarla de mano al castillo. Diaval nos llevará en su lomo, dudo que puedas volar en ese estado.  
-Buena idea bestia. Vámonos de aquí rápidamente. Si Diaval nos lleva pronto hasta el castillo posiblemente podré encerrarme a tiempo en algún calabozo, mientras el celo termina.  
-No se diga más. Andando.  
   
CAPÍTULO 17  
SUFICIENTE  
Diaval se transformó en cuervo a causa de la impaciencia. Controlaba mejor sus ansias en ese estado. Estaba dormitando sobre una rama cuando escuchó pasos debajo de él  
Eran Maléfica y Aurora, venían tomadas de la mano y caminaban a prisa  
-En un dragón  
-Pudo haberlo hecho él mismo   
-Lo sé, recuerda que fui yo quien le dio ese don  
-Vamos a subir en ti Diav, no se te ocurra detenerte ante nada, veas lo que veas y pase lo que pase. Si llegara a toparme con la albina llévate a Aurora al castillo tan rápido como puedas. Yo sabré aterrizar, aun tengo con qué frenar el impacto.  
Diaval se inclinó para que ambas subieran y emprendió el vuelo.  
No duró mucho el entusiasmo de los tres, para la mala suerte de ambas hadas Lucille se encontraba volando muy cerca de ellos.  
Maléfica no pudo contenerse. Se lanzó del lomo de Diaval hacia el vacío. Un último pensamiento tuvo su mente y haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos por concentrarse pudo articularlo en un grito de dolor   
-Te amo, perdóname Aurora.  
La albina estaba igual de renuente que Maléfica en un principio, pero el celo llegó por completo. Imperativo y sagaz. Voló rápidamente para atrapar a Maléfica entre sus brazos como lo había hecho aquella noche, la noche del rayo.  
Maléfica se abrazó de Lucille y fundieron sus labios en un beso profundo y ardiente. Se estaban devorando la una a la otra.  
Las manos de Maléfica desgarraban furiosamente la túnica de la albina. Lucille gemía de placer ante el contacto. Ansiaba tanto ese contacto rudo, animal.  
Diaval siguió volando a toda velocidad, con una triste doncella sobre su lomo. Aurora no pudo evitar mirar atrás y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Verlas juntas era como una espada candente clavándose en sus entrañas. Pero tenía que probar algo. Si Maléfica se sentía tan culpable aun, si volvía a irse de su lado por miedo, quizás el experimento que cruzó por la mente de Aurora fuera la solución a todo.  
-Detente Diaval, detente ya. Tengo que regresar, debo probar algo  
El dragón aceleró su vuelo  
-Detente por favor, si no te detienes saltaré.  
Paró rápidamente y dio media vuelta. Pero el par de hadas ya no estaban a la vista.  
-Búscalas, tenemos que encontrarlas.  
El dragón y la blonda volaron por lo bajo, buscando al par de hadas. Las localizaron gracias a los gemidos de placer que ambas emitían.  
Cuando Aurora bajó del lomo del dragón no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella.  
Maléfica recostada sobre Lucille, sus nudillos en el suelo aprisionando a la albina. Ambas estaban completamente desnudas.  
Los gluteos de Maléfica se contraían y dilataban conforme seguía su ritmo mientras penetraba a Lucille.  
La nivea hada tenía las piernas abiertas y levantadas, aprisionando la espalda de Maléfica con ellas. Acercándola con fuerza, ambas seguían el mismo ritmo.  
Los brazos de Lucille pronto se levantaron y abrazaron el cuello de Maléfica. Tiró de ella hasta que sus rotros estuvieron a pocos milímetros de distancia y entonces se besaron nuevamente.  
Su beso era constantemente cortado por gemidos y jadeos. Pero los labios volvían a fundirse con lujuria.   
De repente Maléfica se liberó de las piernas y los brazos de Lucille y se puso de pie. La albina la siguió, confundida por la pausa.  
En cuanto ambas recobraron el aliento Lucille se dio la vuelta y se puso en cuatro puntos. Sus manos en el suelo y su trasero exageradamente levantado. Maléfica aulló. Literalmente aulló, como un lobo.  
Se posicionó detrás de Lucille y se arrodilló frente a su trasero. Comenzó a lamerla con deseo. Desesperadamente hambrienta. Lucille temblaba, pero no se movió de su posición. Maléfica comenzó a masajear el sexo de la albina mientras seguía lamiendo entre sus nalgas.  
Sus dedos entraban y salían de ella. Se movían de adelante hacia atrás y la embestían de nuevo.  
La ojiverde sacó su lengua del trasero de la albina y comenzó a pararse. Cuando estuvo completamente de pie acercó su miembro a la vagina de Lucille, tirando de sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia atrás, para penetrarla profundamente.  
Seguían gritando y gimiendo y aullando. Eran dos animales salvajes.  
Lucille comenzó a perder el equilibrio conforme Maléfica aceleraba el ritmo y aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas.  
Cuando la albina cayó al suelo de espaldas Maléfica se avalanzó sobre ella y le mordió el cuello. La giró de tal modo que Lucille quedó montada sobre ella. Maléfica la levantó con sorprendente fuerza de los muslos, separando sus piernas. Lucille jadeaba como una desquiciada Cuando la llevó lo más alto que pudo con un salvaje golpe la empujó para abajo mientras levantaba su propia pelvis. Ambas gritaron casi dolorosamente con aquella profunda y dura penetración.   
Maléfica tomó a Lucille por las muñecas y alzó sus brazos mientras se curvaba para enterrar su rostro entre los enormes senos de la albina. El ritmo de sus embestidas aumentó y Lucille comenzó a moverse rápidamente, frotándose de adelante hacia atrás con Maléfica dentro de ella.  
Las manos de Lucille se liberaron del agarre de Maléfica y se aferraron al piso, la albina echó la cabeza para atrás y gimió con placer. Maléfica estaba chupando sus senos, apretándolos entre sus manos, juntando sus pezones para succionar ambos a la vez abriendo la boca de manera sorprendente.  
De repente todos los músculos en el cuerpo de la albina se tensaron. Las paredes de su vagina comenzaron fuertes espasmos contra el miembro de Maléfica. Cayó rendida sobre ella en un salvaje y exquisito orgasmo.  
Pero su compañera no había terminado, esto apenas comenzaba. Trató de pararse en cuanto recuperó el aliento, pero fue inútil. Girándola muevamente, la ojiverde la puso debajo de ella, separó sus piernas hasta donde pudo y volvió a entrar en ella. Lucille luchaba por liberarse, siseaba, rugía, gruñía, pero fue inútil. Con barbarie rasguñó la espalda de Maléfica y tiró de sus alas.   
Las alas estaban tan sensibles que Maléfica instintivamente la golpeó en el rostro. Lucille chillaba de dolor. La penetraba con furia, con odio tal vez, la penetraba dolorosamente. Siguió golpeándola y penetrándola.   
-Suficiente  
Aurora había visto suficiente, al principio estaba sorprendida, pero no dolida. Estaba empapada. Ver a Maléfica así, así de salvaje, la mojó. No importaba que estuviera con otra. Era realmente exitante. Pero hasta ella sabía que esto había llegado demasiado lejos.  
Ambas hadas siguieron con lo suyo, ignorándola por completo.  
Diaval se aproximó a Aurora en forma humana.   
-Vámonos ya Aurora, no es que no me guste ver a Maléfica violando a esa loca pero...  
-No, no puedo irme, tengo que probar algo  
-Están en celo Aurora, no te van a hacer caso. Vámonos un momento. No tardan en terminar. Mira cómo presiona dentro de ella. Solo serán cinco minutos a lo mucho.  
-Está bien, solo cinco minutos.  
Pasaron los cinco minutos y Diaval la convenció de esperar otros cinco. Pasaron esos cinco y Aurora se disponía a regresar cuando escuchó un fuerte y desgarrador grito.  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
-Por lo visto ya terminaron. Hay que darnos prisa, apenas terminen van a volver a comenzar  
-¿Es broma no?  
-En absoluto.  
-Entonces mueve tu trasero.  
   
CAPÍTULO 18  
VEN CONMIGO  
Por fin había eyaculado, abundantemente y dentro de ella. Estaba casi sin aliento. Su clítoris aun erecto y punzante. Pero respiró profundamente  
-Solo tenía que sentir la sangre mojándolo, de haberlo sabido antes.  
¿Podía hablar? ¡Podía hablar! Podía pensar. No sabía si por mucho.  
-Eres una alfa nata. Me dejaste destrozada, por dentro y por fuera. Como no soy virgen no sangré así que tuviste que ingeniártelas para hacer brotar mi sangre. Me enfermas. Creo que me rompiste una costilla.  
-Mira quién habla, la que me folló la cara aun antes de que entrara. Casi me asfixias con tus jugos. Me entró tanto a los ojos que no sé como pudiste seguir mojándote, de mero milagro no me dejaste ciega.  
-No parecías quejarte cuando empujaste tu inmenso clítoris hasta el fondo de mi garganta. La asfixiada era yo. Nunca antes había visto uno tan grande. Naciste para inseminar loca.  
-Cállate perra, cállate o te sigo bombeando hasta que sangres de nuevo  
Aurora localizó el origen de las voces y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.  
-¿Terminaron ya?  
-¿Qué hace ella aquí?  
-¡Bestia! Por favor aléjate, no quiero lastimarte.   
-Sé que nunca te atreverías a lastimarme, por eso estoy aquí. Vine a demostrarte que ni en tus momentos más salvajes me lastimarías de nuevo, vine a que te convencieras que de que amas de vedad  
-Vete por favor. No me puedo controlar por mucho tiempo.  
-No rubia. No te vayas. Aleja esta fiera de mí. Llévatela lejos por un rato. Creo que ya conseguí lo que quería de ella. Si no es que me dejó estéril de por vida con esa monstruosidad que le nace de entre las piernas.  
-Puedo olerte Lucille, aun desde aquí. Tus jugos mezclados con tu sangre. Te exitas tanto con solo hablar de eso. Lo quieres dentro de ti y sigues mojándote conforme te lo digo. Eres una niña sucia, mereces que te castigue.  
-Maléfica, ven, vámonos de aquí  
-No, por favor Aurora. Lo necesito. Esta inmunda zorra ya está empapada de nuevo. Tengo que entrar, tengo que entrar en ella. Enseñarle quién manda aquí. Solo uno más y ya. Un polvo más y estaré lista para regresar al castillo. Por favor.  
-No, ni uno más. Ya tuvo lo que quería. Vámonos de aquí ahora.  
-¿Qué? ¿Mi opinión no importa?  
-Cállate zorra, cállate o te callo con mi miembro.  
-Basta ya Maléfica. Razona. No más clítoris gigante follando como si no hubiera un mañana. Te vas a casa conmigo.  
-Pero, su vagina...  
-No me importa su vagina.   
-Pero a mí si ¡Maldición! Una vez más. La haré sangrar antes de empezar, te juro que no tardaré mucho  
-¿Se dan cuenta ambas de lo absurdo de la situación?  
-Te lo advertí zorra  
-No  
-Pero  
-Vámonos. Maléfica te amo. Ven conmigo  
Maléfica aulló, pero contuvo su respiración. Los ojos de Aurora, esos azules y profundos luceros la miraban con tanta adoración, con tanto amor, aun a pesar de lo que había presenciado.  
-Está bien, vámonos.  
-Una última cosa antes de irte.   
Dijo Lucille mientras se ponía de pie. De repente una niebla de magia roza salío de sus manos. Se dirigió hacia Maléfica y rodeó sus alas. Hermosas plumas brotaron de las alas de la ojiverde.  
Un ala era negra y la otra blanca. Maléfica se sintió feliz de poder volar de nuevo.   
-Mil gracias. No sé cómo pagarte  
-Ya has hecho más que suficiente. Aléjate de mí.   
-¿Por qué la izquierda es blanca?  
-Si Maléfica, ¿por qué la izquierda es blanca? Eso no fue obra mía  
   
CAPÍTULO 20  
DE REGRESO A CASA  
-Una es blanca porque...  
Titubeó, no se atrevía a decirlo frente a Lucille. A Aurora podía contarle lo que fuera, pero a la albina no. Sin embargo, le había reparado las alas, le había salvado la vida. La había liberado.  
-Una de ellas es blanca porque me arranqué las plumas pensando en ti Lucille  
-Oh, ya veo.  
-Dijiste que lo habías hecho tratando de controlarte.  
-Eso hize. Trataba de controlar el celo. El dolor lo inhibe bastante. Por cierto Lucy, dejé tus sábanas un poco mojadas ¿No te importa verdad?  
Se estaba volviendo a exitar. Lucille seguía desnuda, ella seguía desnuda. Pero Aurora estaba enfrente.  
-No, en absoluto. Yo fui la causante de tu problema a final de cuentas.  
-Tengo que irme, gracias de nuevo por todo. Por salvar mi vida, por dejarme marchar. Perdóname por la costilla y por la sangre y...  
Otra vez su clítoris, a punto de estallar. Otra vez el olor de Lucille, invadiendo su nariz, aturdiendo sus sentidos.  
-Adios  
-Adios querida. Ven a visitarme un día de estos.   
-Ella vendrá, pero conmigo.  
Dijo Aurora mientras montaba a Diaval. Maléfica y el dragón emprendieron su vuelo de regreso a casa.   
-Y dime ¿Qué se siente estar en celo “querida”?  
-No te burles, me regresó mis alas, salvó mi vida ¿recuerdas?  
-No me estoy burlando, bueno no tanto. Tú siempre molestas a Philip.  
-Eso es diferente  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque philip es un tonto


End file.
